Pseudo
by JorixBade
Summary: "I want to know what she is hiding" "Why is she acting like this?" Jade's friends are suspicious after a drastic change in her life takes place but will they find out the truth? Maybe it'd be better not to know because her secret goes beyond anything they ever imagined and it could potentially be dangerous for them as well.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my newest story, which i suddenly felt the need to write the other day and it took me a week to finish it.**

 **It's kind of like what i like to write but at the same time it isn't, it's pretty different actually...Sort of on the more fiction than reality side but whatever, i enjoyed writing it and i hope you enjoy it as well!**

 **I don't own the characters or the show.**

 **ENJOY! (AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW)**

* * *

It was a normal day in Hollywood Arts and the gang was, as usual, standing in the main hall. "Can you guys believe the school year is almost over?" Tori questioned.

"I know, time went by so fast" Andre responded.

"Speaking of that, remember we have to pay the fees for next semester" Robbie commented.

"True, I'll tell my dad" Tori said. "Anyway, what are you guys gonna do today?"

"Nothing" Beck responded.

"Yeah, we are free, got a plan?" Andre asked Tori.

"Well, we could go to the movies or something" Tori suggested.

"Cat and I have some things to do later, right?" Jade commented and Cat nodded.

"What are you gonna do?" Robbie questioned curiously.

"We-"Cat started but Jade cut her off.

"We are gonna go shopping and Cat will help me get some things out of my house" Jade informed.

"Things out of your house? Why?" Beck questioned confused.

"Jade moved out of her house" Cat informed and Jade rolled her eyes slightly because she didn't want everyone to know but now they did.

"What? Why? And where are you gonna live now? I thought your mom was in New York" Tori commented confused.

"She is" Jade said.

"Why did you decide to move then and where?" Andre asked.

"Because my dad's wife is a bitch and she won't stop making my life hell" Jade responded.

"She kicked you out?" Beck asked surprised.

"Not exactly but she did way worse things" Jade said. "My dad believes everything she says and he is always yelling at me because of her, it was bad enough when he kept bothering me because I want to be an artist but since I had to move in with them, it's ten times worse because she hates me"

"It can't be that bad, Jade" Tori said.

"It can't be that bad? She never calls me by my name, she refers to me as 'that girl' when my dad is around or 'bitch' when we are alone, she doesn't allow me to take things from the fridge unless they're mine and one time she even drugged me and told my dad I'd come home high so he would take my car away, now tell me it's not that bad" Jade said and they all stared at her completely shocked.

"Oh my god, that woman really is mean" Robbie commented.

"That sounds like the classic evil stepmom from a movie" Tori added.

"Yeah, exactly but I moved out so whatever" Jade responded.

"And where are you living now?" Beck asked.

"I'm renting an apartment" Jade answered.

"And it's so pretty" Cat added.

"I wanna see it" Tori said. "Can we go help you today?" She offered but Jade looked at Cat slightly nervously.

"Ummm…no, we are not gonna be there for long, some other day" Jade responded. "Anyway, let's go Cat"

"Bye!" Cat said sweetly and both girls walked out of the school.

"I can't believe Jade moved out" Andre commented.

"I know but I'm glad she did, after hearing what a bitch her stepmom is it's understandable that she wanted to leave" Tori said and Beck nodded. "I'm curious to see her new apartment, I hope she invites us over soon"

Next day Jade and Cat arrived to school together and their friends were already there so they greeted them. "Hey girls, how was shopping?" Andre asked as they walked inside.

"Uh?" Cat asked confused. "Shopping?

"Yes, Cat, remember we went shopping yesterday" Jade said staring at her smiling and they looked at them weirdly because it almost seemed Jade was trying to make Cat lie.

"Oh…yeah" Cat said still looking at Jade. "We went shopping yesterday" She said nervously.

"And what did you buy?" Beck questioned trying to catch them in the lie.

"Um…"Cat said and looked at Jade nervously so she rolled her eyes because it was obvious Cat was lying.

"We went grocery shopping, why?" Jade asked them.

"Nothing, just curious" Beck said.

"Anyway, can we come over today?" Tori asked and Jade sighed annoyed.

"Fine" Jade simply said.

When classes were over they all walked out to the parking lot and saw Jade getting in a really nice car. "Whoa! Didn't you say your dad took your car?" Tori said when Jade opened the door.

"Yes and I had to buy a new one" Jade simply responded and they looked at each other slightly surprised because she said it like it had been easy. "Anyway, Cat comes with me and the rest of you with Beck, follow me" She ordered and they all got in the cars.

Jade drove for about half an hour before finally entering the parking lot of a really tall fancy building so Beck and Tori looked at each other confused because the place looked extremely expensive but they followed her in anyway. "Her apartment is here?" Andre asked surprised as they drove through the parking lot which was full of expensive cars.

Cat and Jade got out of her car and the rest of them got out of Beck's car as well. "Come on…" Jade ordered and she got in the elevator, they all followed her in and she pressed the number 13 on it.

There was silence the whole time and when the elevator opened, they saw only one door on the floor which Jade simply opened and walked inside followed by Cat but the rest of them were only staring at the door from the outside. "What are you waiting for? Come in" Jade demanded slightly annoyed and they stepped into her apartment only to get more shocked.

"Oh my god" Tori said as she looked around. The apartment was very huge and it looked really elegant; the furniture, the decoration, the electric products, the view and everything else in it made it look amazing. "You live here?" She questioned shocked as Cat grabbed a chocolate dessert from the fridge.

"Yes" Jade simply said and sat down on a tall chair next to Cat.

"It's amazing" Andre complimented.

"How are you paying for it?" Beck asked curiously and she looked down nervously for a second.

"I got a job and my mom sends me some money" Jade said.

"This place can't be less than $1200 a month, Jade" Beck commented.

"So? I can afford it" Jade responded coldly.

"If you can afford a place like this and a new car with your job then contact me, please" Tori commented and laughed.

"Jade, she could h-"Cat started but Jade cut her off.

"Cat, why don't you take the ice cream out of the fridge? It's your favorite" Jade commented and she nodded.

"Well, I'm glad you can live…like this now that you've left your house" Beck said sincerely and she nodded.

"So I guess that's it, right? You've seen where I live and you can leave now" Jade commented.

"Don't kick us out yet, we want to stay a little longer" Tori said and Jade exhaled annoyed. "What if we watch a movie or something?"

"Yesssss!" Cat said excitedly and Jade rolled her eyes, she didn't like to have people over but they were her friends so she decided to do it.

"Fine, let's watch a movie" Jade said and they all went to the TV room.

"Wow, this is amazing" Andre said smiling as they walked into that room. The screen was huge and the couches looked very comfortable it was almost like a mini movie theater.

"Thanks" Jade said.

They watched a movie and then went back to the living room. "You have a piano!" Tori exclaimed excitedly when she saw the beautiful black piano.

"Yeah…" Jade responded with fake excitment.

"I have never seen you playing" Tori said.

"She is amazing" Beck complimented and Jade smiled a little at him.

"Show us" Tori demanded.

"You don't believe it?" Jade questioned coldly.

"No, no, it's not that…I just want to see you playing, please" Tori answered nicely.

"Yes, Jadey, please!" Cat added and Jade sighed before sitting down on it.

Jade started playing the piano and everyone stared at her smiling, she was indeed very good at it so her friends were enjoying the music but all the sudden the magic was broken by the sound of Jade's phone ringing.

Jade looked at it and then at her friends nervously but she picked up anyway. "Hello" She said and stood up.

"Now?" She asked and started walking away so her friends wouldn't hear a lot. "Yes, of course"

"Who is she talking to?" Tori whispered but her friends didn't know either.

"You sent it to my email, right?" Jade asked. "I will, bye" she said and hung up.

"Who was it?" Beck asked curiously.

"None of your business" Jade responded coldly. "Cat, I'll drive you home on my way" She asked.

"On your way? You're leaving?" Tori questioned confused.

"Yes and so are you" Jade said.

"Can I stay here?" Cat asked and Jade thought about it.

"Alright, just call your mom and tell her" Jade said and Cat nodded smiling. "Bye!" She said to the rest of them and they looked at each other.

"Okay…" Tori said feeling a little sad but she wasn't surprised Jade had kicked them out, she was just confused because of the situation.

Beck, Andre, Tori and Robbie walked out of the apartment and went down to the parking lot again. "That was weird" Andre said.

"Jade is weird" Beck responded.

"Why can Cat stay but not us?" Tori asked.

"You heard her, none of our business" Beck said annoyed. "Whatever, let's just go home"

"She is hiding something" Tori affirmed.

"Don't be paranoid, just because she is living a fancy place doesn't mean she is suddenly a gangster" Andre responded chuckling.

"No, it's not that but still, I want to know what she does"

Next day Jade and Cat showed up at school, as usual lately, together and their friends approached them. "Hey, what's up?" Andre asked.

"Hi" Cat answered nicely.

"What did you guys do last night?" Beck questioned.

"We had a nice sleepover, why?" Jade asked back coldly.

"Weren't you supposed to go somewhere last night?" Beck asked.

"I saw my dad but again, that's none of your business" Jade said.

"Why are you so defensive?" Tori asked and Jade chuckled.

"Me? You're the ones acting like I'm hiding something" Jade commented. "Cat and I spent the night watching movies and doing each other's eyebrows, didn't we?" she asked Cat.

"Yes, we watched Mama…it was scary" Cat said and they nodded.

"Alright…" Beck said and drank some coffee.

"What? You don't believe us?" Jade questioned coldly.

"I never said that" He responded. "Anyway, I was gonna ask you guys if you'd like to go to the beach tomorrow, we haven't done it in a while"

"That'd be great!" Tori responded.

"I'm in" Andre said happily and so did Robbie.

"I wanna go too" Cat said excitedly.

"What about you, Jade?" Beck asked her because she was the only one who hadn't said anything, she was just thinking.

"I can't go, I have something to do tomorrow" Jade responded.

"What is it? Can you not cancel it?" Tori asked curiously.

"It's work, I can't cancel it" Jade said.

"Where do you work and at what time?" Beck questioned. "We could return before your turn starts"

"No, it's okay…You guys go and have fun, I'll see you later" Jade simply said and walked away.

"What is it with Jade lately?" Robbie asked.

"Cat, tell us the truth…is Jade hiding something?" Tori asked and Cat started laughing nervously.

"No, of course not" She said. "I have to pee, see you later" She said and left as well.

"They are both lying, I can feel it" Tori said.

"It can't be anything so bad so calm down" Andre responded.

A month went by and things were getting weirder because Jade never spent time with them anymore, she was always busy and Cat was often with her so the rest of the gang got suspicious but they couldn't know what they were hiding.

"Are you guys sure we should do this? Jade and Cat didn't invite us" Tori commented as Beck drove to Jade's apartment.

"We'll surprise them, if they are not hiding anything then there shouldn't be a problem" Beck responded but before he drove into the parking lot Robbie's voice stopped him.

"Wait, isn't that Jade?" He asked and pointed to a woman exiting the main entrance of the building. Indeed it was Jade but she looked different, her hair was straight and she was wearing a very elegant outfit.

"Yes, it's her" Beck affirmed as they saw her walking down the stairs, where a much older man greeted her by kissing her hand and she smiled so Beck stared at them feeling a little upset.

"She looks so different" Tori commented.

"Who is that man?" Andre asked, they were so confused.

"I have no idea" Beck said coldly, they watched Jade smiling at him happily as he put his hands around her waist and Beck exhaled angrily.

"What are they saying?" Robbie asked, they could see they were talking but they didn't know about what.

"What are you doing?" Tori asked Beck when she saw him grabbing his phone and then they saw Jade getting distracted by her phone ringing. "Oh my god, you called her"

They watched Jade as she stared at her phone and simply declined the call without even hesitating, she put her phone back in her purse and the man opened the car door for her.

"She is leaving with him" Andre affirmed while watching the man getting in the car as well before driving away. There was an awkward silence for a few seconds but Tori broke it.

"What do we do now?" Tori questioned.

"Cat wasn't there so she must be still in the apartment" Robbie commented.

"Let's go see her then, maybe she knows who that man is" Beck said coldly and drove inside.

Cat was watching a movie and eating ice cream when the bell rang so she got confused because they weren't awaiting anyone. "Who is it?" Cat asked.

"It's us, Cat, open the door" Tori said and Cat exhaled relieved before opening.

"Hey guys" She said sweetly.

"Hey" They said.

"Where is Jade?" Beck questioned pretending not to know to see what she answered.

"Uh…she went out" Cat said.

"Out? With whom?" Tori asked and Cat thought about it for a few seconds.

"With her dad" Cat lied and they looked at each other.

"Why are you lying, Cat? We saw her and that man wasn't her dad" Beck affirmed and she stared at them nervously.

"What did you see?" Cat questioned.

"She came out, a man kissed her hand, opened the car door for her and they left in his car" Tori responded and Cat looked down trying to come up with something.

"What's the matter, Cat? Jade told you not to tell anyone about her new relationship?" Beck questioned pretending it didn't bother him.

"What relationship? She is not dating anyone" Cat affirmed.

"Come on, Cat, it's pretty obvious that that man she is hooking up with pays for this apartment and her car and everything, we are not stupid" Beck commented angrily. "He could be her father, she is dating him for the money, isn't she?"

"No" Cat said shaking her head.

"It's okay, Cat, it's her life… but why does she make you lie for her? Why can't she just tell us?" Tori asked and Cat shook her head, she didn't know what else to say.

"You don't get it" Cat affirmed. "Guys, I think you should go before she comes back, I won't tell her you came"

"But Cat" Robbie insisted.

"Please go and don't tell anyone that you saw her with that man, please!" Cat said seriously and they looked at each other sadly.

"Fine"

A few days after that the gang went to Jade's apartment again but this time she was there. They wanted to talk to her about what they'd seen but Cat had asked them not to mention it because she knew Jade wouldn't take it well so they didn't say anything.

Beck got extremely angry every time he thought about Jade having a relationship because even though they'd broken up long ago, he still loved her and he didn't want her to be with anyone else but he also refused to tell her that.

"Your apartment is so big, a whole family could live here" Tori commented nicely as she walked all around.

"I know" Jade said.

"Hey, what's in this door?" Tori asked and opened it but Jade immediately closed it.

"Things, private things" Jade informed coldly. "Don't open it again"

"Okay, okay… relax" Tori said awkwardly.

"Why can't we see what's in there?" Beck asked confused.

"Because it's my house and I say so, do you need any other reason?" Jade responded and went back to the kitchen but then her phone rang.

It was on the table of the living room so Beck picked it up and Jade immediately screamed at him. "DON'T!" She ordered as she rushed over to where he was and he simply handed her the phone but he could see the person calling was a contact she'd saved as 'Work'.

"Hello" Jade said and started walking away from them. "Yes—what time?-Alright, I'll be there-Yes, sir-bye" She hung up and they all stared at her weirdly. "What?"

"Why did you get so crazy when Beck grabbed your phone?" Robbie questioned confused.

"No, I didn't…I just didn't want him to answer for me" Jade responded. "Anyway, I have to go so you guys should go now"

"Go where?" Tori asked.

"Work" Jade responded.

"Work? It's past 9PM, Jade" Andre commented.

"My work has no timing, please go" Jade ordered and they looked at each other.

"Alright, I'll drive you guys home" Beck informed.

"Jade, can I go with you?" Cat asked Jade trying to be discreet but they all heard anyway.

"No, Cat, I don't need you tonight and you won't like it there" Jade said but then she realized her friends were still listening. "You'll get bored so go home"

"I wanna go, please" Cat insisted and Jade sighed, she didn't want to talk too much so she agreed and only Beck, Tori, Andre and Robbie left.

"What is she hiding?" Tori asked while the elevator went down.

"I don't know but the doubt is killing me" Beck confessed.

"I have an idea" Robbie said and they turned to him. "She is going to work tonight, isn't she? Let's go see where she works"

"Do you mean we should follow her?" Tori asked and he nodded. They all thought about it but as soon as the elevator opened they walked out knowing what to do.

"Let's find out then"

* * *

 **What is Jade hiding? Mmmhmm...**

 **I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, there's more to come!**

 **Please don't forget to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**You guys will probably guess what Jade's secret is after this chapter, it's not so hard haha but anyway, i hope you like it!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW MORE, guys, enjoy!**

* * *

Beck, Andre, Tori and Robbie waited in Beck's car until Jade and Cat exited the building in Jade's car. "That's her car" Tori informed and Beck started driving after them, he maintained a healthy distance so Jade wouldn't see them and followed her for about forty minutes.

"Look, she is parking there" Andre said and pointed to a night club so they looked at each other confused. Cat got out of the car and so did Jade but she had changed her clothes, she was wearing boots, a coat that covered her actual outfit and she was also wearing a blonde straight haired wig with bangs like the one she'd worn in the blonde squad so they got even more confused.

"Why is she wearing that wig?" Robbie asked as they saw the two girls walking into the night club.

"Let's find out" Beck said and parked the car, they all got out and entered the night club as well. They looked around trying to spot their friends but they couldn't see them anywhere.

"Where are they?" Tori asked.

"I don't know…" Beck responded while looking around.

"There…" Andre informed when he saw Jade and Cat walking out of the manager's office so they all turned to them. They watched Jade talking to the manager and looking across the place, he was talking to her and she was nodding; all the sudden Jade took her coat off revealing her actual outfit which was basically lingerie, she still had the boots, black stockings, an extremely short black skirt that was there just for the sake of the outfit, her bra and leg belts. Their mouths immediately dropped open and they looked at each other completely appalled.

"Oh my god" Robbie said surprised as Jade handed her coat to Cat and started walking to the stage. They were in the corner and it was dark so Jade didn't see them, she got on stage and the music started playing so she danced to it.

They could not believe their eyes, Jade was a stripper. "Oh my god" Beck said completely shocked. They saw her dancing provocatively by the pole for several minutes as a lot of men cheered, Jade then walked down the stairs of the stage and went over to a man who was in a special spot of the club.

The man was seated between his two bodyguards and he was drinking happily while watching Jade coming up to him. She started dancing for him and even let him touch her. Meanwhile, Beck was boiling up in rage, he couldn't believe what he was watching and neither could the rest of them.

Cat was still next to the manager watching from far away how Jade seduced the man but then she saw her friends in the club as well and her eyes wide opened. "What are you guys doing here?" Cat questioned nervously and they all turned to her.

"We are appreciating the good work Jade does" Beck said with irony and rage dripping from his voice as he saw the girl he loved teasing a grown man.

"You shouldn't be here" Cat commented. "Please go home!"

"Why? I want to see everything she does" Beck responded. "I'm enjoying the show"

They all continued watching how Jade danced and then she leaned over to the man to kiss him so Beck looked down angrily. The man wanted her to sit on his lap but she shook her head smirking and started walking away slowly but tried to reach his hand so he immediately stood up to go after her.

"Wait here" The man said to his bodyguards and he followed Jade to the back of the club.

"So she is not only a stripper, she is a prostitute too…" Beck said and punched the table madly.

"No, Beck, you don't get it" Cat said. "Please leave"

"No, I want to see her...I'd like to rent a room" He informed and Cat looked around nervously not knowing what to respond.

"I can't believe Jade is a prostitute, this is crazy" Tori commented and Cat covered her face while shaking her head in frustration.

About five minutes later Jade suddenly appeared but she came from the other side of the club, "Cat!" she walked over to Cat fast but her heart stopped as soon as she saw the rest of them there as well.

Jade was still wearing the provocative outfit and the blond wig so as soon as she saw them she looked down embarrassedly. "Hey Jade" Beck said and she stared at him not knowing what to say. "What's the matter? You thought you would keep your secret life hidden forever?" He questioned and she looked at Cat while putting her coat on again.

"I don't have time for this, Cat let's go" Jade ordered and grabbed Cat's hand but Beck stopped her by grabbing her arm.

"Don't leave yet, Jade, I'd like a private too" Beck said. "I also want a room, tell me, how much is it? How much are you worth?"

"You can't afford me" Jade simply responded as she pulled her arm away violently while staring at him coldly and basically ran to her car. The rest of them followed them out but Jade didn't stop, she drove away as fast as she could and Beck threw away the bottle he had grabbed from the table.

"Fuck!" He screamed madly. "Let's go…I don't want to be here anymore, this place disgusts me" Beck and they drove home.

"How did they find out where we were?" Jade asked angrily.

"I don't know, I saw them there and I was just as confused" Cat said sincerely.

"Fuck!" Jade screamed and hit the wheel.

"But did you do deliver?" Cat asked and Jade nodded.

"Yes, I did…I always do" Jade responded and Cat exhaled.

"Jade, I have to tell you something" Cat commented and Jade turned to her. "A few days ago they saw you with the senator" She informed and Jade's eyes wide opened.

"What did they see exactly?" Jade questioned worriedly.

"They saw you when he picked you up at the apartment, remember? They think that you are dating him and that he pays for the apartment and all that" Cat explained and Jade took a breath. "But now they think you're a prostitute, I don't know"

"Whatever, let them...it's better than the truth"

Beck had been analyzing things all night and he was trying to calm himself down, at first all he wanted was to yell at Jade but then he realized she wasn't his girlfriend anymore and that she'd probably had reasons to do all the things she did so he decided to talk her out of it instead.

Next day when Jade and Cat arrived, the rest of their friends were waiting for them so Jade rolled her eyes as soon as she saw them. "What do you want? Yell at me what a whore I am?" Jade asked coldly. "Or perhaps ask for my service?" She asked with irony and they looked at each other.

"No, we would never do that" Tori said and Jade smiled at her sarcastically.

"Jade, you're worth so much more than this and you know it, why are you doing it?" Beck asked and Jade looked down for a second.

"Everything I do is necessary" Jade affirmed.

"No, it's not…First, we see you with a man that could be your father and then we see you dancing in a night club and going to the back with another old man within days, this is not what you want" Beck commented.

"You don't know what I want" Jade responded. "I'm okay living like this"

"You mean you're okay dancing and having sex with some random old men for money?" Beck asked and she glared at him coldly.

"Think whatever you want, let's go Cat" Jade said and they walked away.

Later that day Beck, Andre, Robbie and Tori reunited in her house to think of something to help Jade out of her current lifestyle but they couldn't come up with anything. "She won't listen to us" Andre affirmed.

"She can't like this life, those men are objectifying her" Tori said mortified.

"But look at her apartment and her car, maybe she likes the luxury" Robbie commented and they sighed sadly.

"I didn't know prostitution was such a good money resource" Tori said sincerely.

"That's true, I mean seriously, when was the last time a hooker could afford living like Jade does? There must be something else" Andre said.

"Her special dates, maybe?" Beck suggested. "That man picking her up at her apartment for example, I don't think she is with him just because, he probably pays for her apartment…I mean he knows where it is"

"He was an old guy, he is probably married and with children" Tori commented.

"So? If he is rich he can pay an apartment for his current lover" Beck said trying to sound as calm as possible but just to think about the situation made him feel sick.

"Hey, what's that on the news? Turn the volume up" Andre demanded and Tori did. "Isn't that the club Jade works in?"

"Yes, I think it is…" Tori answered.

"What happened to it?" Robbie asked surprised and then the woman on TV started talking so they remained quiet to hear what had happened.

-This popular nightclub in L.A. known as "The rose" was the scenery of a shooting and a murder last night, according to the reports a man's throat was slit and minutes later two other men, who were taken by the police, started shooting around provoking panic, several damage and about five injured people. This is Sally Wesler with the report-

* * *

 **Dun dun duuun! (No really, this is pretty predictable for you guys but i hope you liked the chapter)**

 **Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I thought the answer would be obvious after last chapter but apparently no haha that's good!**

 **Anyway, you will find out on this chapter so enjo** y!

* * *

"Oh my god, too good we left before it happened" Tori commented relieved.

"I hope this persuades Jade from working in a place like that, it's dangerous" Beck added.

"We can only hope and keep trying to convince her" Andre said.

In Jade's apartment Cat and Jade were getting ready for a new job for which Jade needed Cat. "Remember, Cat, you need to seem as innocent and young as you can" Jade said as she made sure Cat looked a bit younger. "It's the sister routine, you know it, we've done it before"

Jade, on the other hand, put her hair up in a bun and wore clothes that made her seem older. When both girls were ready they got in Jade's car and Jade drove Cat near to where she was supposed to be.

Cat started walking and when she was in front of the house, she started crying and screaming as she desperately knocked on the door. "OPEN, OPEN THE DOOR PLEASE!" She screamed while Jade watched her from the other block.

Cat punched the door several times as she cried until finally a man opened it. "What's going on?" He questioned confused and Cat stared at him with lots of tears in her eyes.

"I just got robbed and I'm afraid those men are following me, please let me in!" Cat informed crying and the man immediately let her in.

"Yes, yes, sweetie, come in" He said and she stepped into the house so Jade smiled satisfied. "It's dark outside, what are you doing alone? How old are you?"

"I'm almost fifteen, I was supposed to meet with my sister in a café but then these guys started saying gross things to me, they took my purse and they wanted to touch me but I ran away" Cat lied and he shook his head. "Can I call my sister? She must be so worried"

"Sure, darling, go ahead" The man said and Cat called Jade, she did all the act and then hung up.

"She is on her way" Cat informed.

"How old is your sister?" He questioned curiously.

"Twenty four" Cat lied again and the man nodded, a couple of minutes later the bell rang and he smiled.

"That was fast" He said and opened the door. Jade didn't even ask, she stormed into the house and hugged Cat as the man closed the door behind her and checked her out. "Good evening, Ms….?" He asked.

"Anderson, Laura Anderson" Jade responded. "Thank you so much for receiving my little sister" she said and looked around. "I hope we didn't wake your family"

"Oh don't worry, I live alone" He said and Jade smiled so he walked closer to them. "And you're welcome, I couldn't leave her out there with those perverts, she is a kid" He commented stroking Cat's cheek.

"How could I repay you for your attentions?" Jade asked and the man looked at her from top to bottom.

"Ladies, I think you could spend the night here…it's too dark out there for two pretty females to be alone on the streets of this city" He said.

"Don't worry, i got a car" Jade commented. "But really, what can i do to make up for this disturbance?"

"I'll be pleased to hear your ideas" He said and she smirked.

"Sarah, dear…can you bring us a glass of water?" Jade asked and Cat nodded.

"Umm may I?" Cat asked and he nodded.

"Yes, this is your house…the kitchen is that way" He said and Cat walked over to the kitchen. "And you, I think we can come to good terms" He said as he put his arm around Jade's body and she bit her lip.

"I bet so too" She said and stepped away. "You look tense, I could give you a massage, would you like that?" Jade questioned as she provocatively stroked her chest.

"I'd love that" He said and she made him sit.

"I'm great with massages, you'll see" She commented and he smiled. Jade stood behind him and started massaging his shoulders but occasionally going down his chest so he would relax. "Close your eyes" She whispered on his ear but right after he did, Jade twisted his head fast and he immediately died. A few seconds later Cat walked back into the living room and saw Jade setting him on the couch like he was asleep.

"Let's go" Jade said and they walked out of the house, Jade always wore gloves and was careful to make sure nobody saw her so they didn't have trouble getting to the car.

"Jade…" Cat said nervously.

"Yeah?" Jade asked while driving around before going to her apartment in case someone was following her.

"Am I a murderer too?" Cat questioned sadly and Jade sighed.

"No, Cat…you just help me to get inside" Jade said trying to make her feel better.

"It's still bad, why do we do this? Why can't you get a normal job?" Cat asked.

"Listen, Cat, the people I kill are bad people, okay? They hurt others and when I kill them I'm doing the world a favor" Jade affirmed. "Besides, the pay is pretty good and…most importantly, I can't leave now"

"What do you mean you can't leave?" Cat asked.

"When the people who are in charge contacted me, they didn't mention I couldn't quit and now it's too late" Jade informed.

"How did they contact you? Why?" Cat questioned curiously.

"I spent a lot of time looking for a good job but I couldn't find anything good enough, I needed money to move out and this man approached me, he said I could get a lot of money if I decided to work for him and that I would only need to invest an hour or two and not every day" Jade commented. "Tempting, right?"

"Yeah…but did he say you had to kill people?" Cat questioned.

"At first I thought he wanted me to be a hooker or something like that so I got mad but then he said that it was a much bigger thing, he told me my body would be a card on my favor but I would never actually use it that way" Jade explained. "He said they work killing people who make mistakes, I didn't know how to react so I left but he gave me his card, he said a girl like me would have it easy"

"He was right…" Cat commented and Jade chuckled a little.

"Anyway, I didn't really consider it until Brittany drugged me…that bitch dared do that and it made me realize I needed to get the hell out of that house, she might even kill me someday" Jade said. "So I called him, I went to his office and I met the other bosses. They trained me for a few weeks, they gave me many different ID's, wigs and weapons I would use to do my job, after they told me all the security steps I must take before, during and after killing the target and they also tested me by making me kill a rapist"

"Oh my god" Cat said.

"Yeah…it wasn't as easy as i expected it to be, it took me a long time to get the courage to do it and then when i was ready, they gave me my first target" Jade commented. "The first times were hard and…I earned enough money to pay years of where I live now but I wanted to leave it, I told them I couldn't do it anymore but they told me once you're in, you can't get out"

"But what if you refuse to do it?" Cat questioned confused.

"I can't, if I don't do it they'll kill me" Jade affirmed. "So I have to keep going, I've been part of it for a few months now and I think I'm used to it"

"Even if they are bad people, they're people" Cat said. "And what if you get caught?"

"Yes, Cat, I made a mistake I know that but there's no going back and I'm not going to spend every day crying over the people i kill, it's better to do it and leave it behind" Jade affirmed coldly. "And don't worry, I won't get caught and even if I did, they would get me out in no time…they have certain deals with the big heads of the police, they told me so, the targets we deliever are given to us by the government and by the billionares who control everything" She informed.

"Will you ever tell Beck or Tori or any of our friends?" Cat asked.

"No, of course not, they would hate me…more, it's better if they think I'm a hooker or a gold digger, I don't care" Jade said.

"But don't you love Beck anymore?" Cat asked and Jade sighed.

"It doesn't matter, Cat, he doesn't love me…especially now and he will never get back together with me so…" Jade said and Cat looked down sadly. "But let's not focus on the negative, it's not so bad, I can keep up with school just fine because I work for two or three hours a week and I earn a lot of money for every target I deliver"

"What are you gonna do with all that money?" Cat asked.

"I'll just use it to live the way I'm living and save the rest for the future, besides, it's not like they'll ever fire me…" Jade commented and Cat tried to laugh a little. "And you? Remember I'm giving you a percentage for every target you've helped me with"

"I don't know, I guess I'll do the same as you…but I won't pay rent" Cat said and Jade smiled.

"Here we are" Jade said when they arrived to the apartment. "Let's rest because there's school tomorrow, good night, Cat"

"Good night, Jade…"

* * *

 **So there's your answer!**

 **No: Jade is not an actual hooker.**

 **Yes: Jade is an assassin.**

 **A** **nd Yes: i know what you're thinking, Cat is not a reliable person but she was the only one who would do all the things she is doing for Jade and i like to believe she would actually keep the secret,(besides Cade friendship forever and i love the fact Cat helps Jade haha)**

 **Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys!**

 **I'm glad you're liking the story but pretty please review more!**

 **Also, i'm not gonna be updating as often because i am back in classes but i'll try to keep the updates up every chance i get.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Next day they went to school as they always did but Jade did her best to avoid talking to any of her friends, especially Beck and as soon as the classes ended she went back to her apartment.

Cat went to her house as well and she spent the weekend there so on Sunday, Jade had to take care of a target by herself, which was good in a way, because she knew Cat always got affected when she helped her.

Jade showed up in the bar of a hotel as she'd been told to, she was wearing a dark red straight haired wig, a short tight dress, high knee boots and a coat. She had the picture of her target but before she approached him he appeared and sat next to her. "Good evening, beautiful" He said and Jade smirked.

"Well, hello Mr….?" She said.

"Woods, Richard Woods but call me Richard" He said and she nodded. "What do I call you?"

"Anna, just Anna" Jade responded.

"Very well, Anna, would you like a drink?" He offered and she accepted, they chatted for about half an hour and she knew she had to move on.

"You're staying here?" She asked. "I think I need to freshen up a little, it's too hot in here"

"Oh you can come to my room" He suggested and she smiled.

"I'd love to" She said and they got in the elevator to go to his room. The man started stroking Jade's back and she tried to remain calm because she needed to get him to the suite to be able to kill him and she didn't like to be touched, it was part of her job sometimes but she preferred to do things fast.

They got to the apartment and he immediately started kissing her while pushing her back so Jade got nervous and broke the kiss. "Hey, calm down" Jade demanded.

"What?" He asked annoyed.

"We got time, baby, no rush" Jade said and he started laughing.

"No, sweetheart, we don't have time…You're a hooker and I'm gonna pay for your service but I won't sleep with you so don't imagine it'll happen, I hate sleeping with whores it's gross" He commented and she raised an eyebrow at him. "Come here" He pulled her arm and continued kissing her but she pushed him away again.

"Asshole" Jade shouted madly and tried to walk away, she wanted to get to her purse so she could simply shoot him and leave but then he suddenly tackled her down and got on top of her. "GET OFF ME!" She demanded angrily and scratched him, he wanted to rape her and she wasn't going to let that happen.

"Bitch!" He screamed and slapped her madly before he started strangling her, Jade could feel the lack of oxygen in her body and her vision was becoming blurry but she could see him on top of her.

Jade's purse was too far from her but she could reach the little table next to them so she pulled it and the glass top broke. The man got distracted for a second so Jade managed to recover her breath and before he could strangle her again she grabbed one of the broken glass pieces and stabbed his neck with it.

As soon as she did it he started bleeding all over her so she pushed him off and stood up scared. "Fuck you!" She said and kicked him as he bled out, he wanted to speak as he looked at her but she only stared at him with a little smirk until his hand dropped and she realized he had died.

Jade went to the bathroom to clean all the blood from her face and neck and then put her coat on again to cover any possible remain of it. "Goodbye" She simply said once she'd made sure she wasn't forgetting anything and left the room, always being careful to hide her face from the security cameras.

Jade felt so angry and so scared at the same time even after having killed him because he'd been able to overpower her and hadn't she been able to reach the table, he would have raped and probably killed her which made her angry.

She went back home and took a long bath, she was just there staring at her huge fancy bathroom drinking wine and crying. Jade enjoyed what the money she earned allowed her to do but every time she thought about it, she felt guilty and afraid, she knew that for the rest of her life she would have to kill for a living because her bosses weren't going to set her free, at least not alive. Jade usually preferred to think of her job as some sort of movie, she knew she had to kill and she did it but she didn't stop to analyze she'd actually taken life away from another person because when she thought things through, the guilt sometimes was hard to handle even for her.

Jade also knew she would never have real friends again, only Cat because she was already involved but if anyone else found out, she knew they would hate her. She imagined her mother's disappointment in her if she ever found out and felt a deep sadness because she knew she deserved it, she was a hitter, a hired murderer after all.

Next day Jade showed up at school as she did every day and went to Sikowitz's classroom, everyone else was already there so they walked up to her. "Hey Jade!" Cat said nicely.

"Hi" She said to her.

"How have you been?" Tori asked and Jade sighed.

"Oh my god, who did this to you?" Beck questioned worriedly when he saw the strangling marks around her neck and the small bruise on her lower lip.

"No one" Jade said acting tough.

"Jade, it's obvious someone tried to strangle you" Beck affirmed. "Was it one of your clients?" He questioned seriously and she looked up at him but didn't say anything. "You won't respond, will you?" He said and she looked at the window so he shook his head.

"Jade, trust us, we just wanna help you" Tori said nicely.

"If you really wanna help me, you'll stay the hell out of my life" Jade responded coldly.

"Tell me who did this to you, I'll make him pay" Beck affirmed and she chuckled a little.

"No need to, it's part of the job" Jade simply said and they looked at each other surprised, not knowing what to respond.

"I can't believe you're saying this" Beck commented disappointedly but she didn't even look at him so he simply went back to his seat.

As soon as the class was over Jade rushed out of the classroom to avoid getting asked more questions and Cat went with her but the rest of the gang stayed in the classroom. "I'm so worried about Jade, she was probably about to die…I mean look at those marks" Tori said mortified.

"If I had the son of a bitch who did it in front of me, I would kill him" Beck affirmed.

"Speaking of killings, look who's on the newspaper" Robbie said and showed it to them. There was a picture of a dead man on the back seat of a car.

"Senator found dead in his car" Andre read the headline. "Nothing to lead to his murderer"

"Who is that?" Tori asked.

"Isn't this the man we saw Jade with last week?" Robbie asked and they looked at him confused while thinking about it.

"Let me see" Beck said and looked at the photograph of the man closely. "Yes, yes... it's him I'm sure"

"He is dead...Someone killed him" Tori said sadly. "Poor Jade, now who's going to pay her rent?" She questioned but Beck was just looking into space thinking.

"Beck, what are you thinking?" Andre questioned curiously.

"That he was Jade's lover and now he is dead, nobody knows who did it and she has the strangling marks…" Beck commented.

"You think she…?" Robbie said. "That's insane, Jade is cold blooded and all you want but do you really think she'd be capable of killing someone?"

"I don't know but i just think it's such a big coincidence, he appears dead and she has the strangling marks at the same time..." Beck responded. "Maybe he got violent and tried to kill her so she killed him first, I don't know….but it's a possibility" he added mortified.

"Why would he want to kill his lover?" Tori asked.

"Maybe she threatened him with telling his wife or maybe he simply got tired of her, I don't know but this is so strange" Beck commented. "If she did it in self-defense then it's not her fault but she needs to leave that world before it's too late, maybe next time she won't be so lucky"

"Jade, wait!" Cat exclaimed. "Who did that to you?" she questioned.

"My target, the asshole tried to rape me and I scratched him so he tried to kill me" Jade informed madly.

"But did you deliver?" Cat asked and Jade nodded.

"Yes, I stabbed him with a glass…" Jade said and closed her eyes. "It was gross, the worst target I've ever had" She commented but then Cat did a sign to tell her their friends were coming behind her so she stopped talking.

"Jade, we need to ask you something" Beck said and she turned around to face them.

"What do you want?" She questioned coldly and he showed her the paper, she immediately recognized the man but didn't act thrilled. "Why are you showing me this?"

"Because you and this senator had a relationship, we saw him picking you up a week ago and it was clear he wasn't just a friend" Beck affirmed and she could feel her heart beating faster. "Did you have something to do with his death?"

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!**

 **PLEASE review! xoxo**


	5. Chapter 6

**HEEEEY!**

 **So guys, bad news: I could not recover the chapters. Good news: I re-wrote them because i really liked these stories and i didn't want to leave them like this.**

 **So YAY!**

 **Read and enjoy, also don't forget to review ;)**

* * *

"Did you have something to do with his death?" Those words replayed in Jade's head as the echo of her worst nightmare come true, they knew.

"What? Are you crazy? I haven't killed anyone" Jade affirmed.

"And those strangling marks appeared out of nowhere?" Beck asked.

"Jade, we would understand…if he was abusive then-"Tori started but Jade cut her off.

"Stop it, I don't know what you're thinking but it's not true, I didn't kill him or anyone" Jade said upset. "And for your information, he didn't try to strangle me…it was someone else"

"Who?" Andre asked.

"Not your problem, that's who" Jade responded coldly. "Sometimes it happens, it's part of my job"

"And what are you gonna do now? He is gone, how are you going to pay your rent and your car and everything?" Beck questioned and Jade stepped close to him with a smirk on her face.

"He is not the only one" Jade said almost kissing him and stepped back again while he stared at her sadly. "I am sorry that he died but life goes on and so will I" She commented and walked away.

"Do you guys believe her?" Tori asked.

"I don't know, she seems honest…" Robbie responded.

"She could be acting" Andre commented.

"I just hope that if she did it, it'll open her eyes and that she'll leave this life, it's gonna kill her sooner or later" Beck commented.

Jade was hoping they would believe her poker face and that they would never find out the truth behind it. That night Jade dressed up in the most casual clothes she had, she wore white pants, a pink shirt, sneakers and a grey jacket; she put her hair in a ponytail and wore very little makeup because she needed to look as young and innocent as possible.

Later she showed up at her target's house, a middle aged man opened the door and immediately smiled. "Thank god you're here, I need to work but the kids won't let me" He commented and chuckled.

"Don't worry, I'll take care" Jade said nicely as she walked towards the kids' room along with the man. "Where is their mom?"

"On a plane, she'll get here in the morning but I need to finish some things tonight" He responded. "Alright, these are Luke and Avan" He said pointing to the two three year olds running around the room and Jade smiled at them. "And she is Alison" He informed referring to the little baby "Everything you might need is in the kitchen and well…good luck!" The father left the room to go to his office and Jade took a breath while looking at the kids.

"It's part of the job, it's part of the job…" Jade muttered to herself and went after the kids. "Come on, buddies, it's time to sleep… come here" She said and then the baby started crying so Jade turned to her. "No, no, no…sleep, oh god…come here" She said and grabbed the baby in her arms.

Jade walked around the room feeding the baby and then swinging her arms slowly to make her sleep again. It took her about half an hour but Alison finally fell asleep and she put her on her bed. By the time Jade turned to the boys again, they were on the floor painting themselves with Jade's eyeliner and shadows. "God…" Jade said annoyed and took a breath before running after them.

She grabbed one of the little twins first and cleaned him up, then she gave him his milk and put him to bed; when she turned to the other one, he was already sleeping on the floor so she simply changed him into his pajamas and put him to bed as well. "Thank god" Jade said relieved when she finally finished taking care of the kids and sighed before exiting the room to go do her actual job.

Jade felt a little guilty about killing him because he seemed a nice guy but she needed to finish her target so she made some coffee, added poison and walked towards the study. She was about to enter but then she heard him talking so she stayed to listen.

"Is the merchandise there?" He asked. "I do not care, if those bitches don't want to work then drug them or beat them up, we own them" At first Jade wasn't sure he was talking about but as the conversation went on, she realized he trafficked girls. "You can fuck one if you like, it's on me" He said laughing and Jade shook her head upset, the man hung up the phone and she entered.

"Here, I made you some coffee" Jade said sweetly and gave him the tray with the cup on it.

"Thank you…" He said but he didn't remember her name.

"Hannah, I'm Hannah" She informed and he smiled before drinking some coffee.

"So, Hannah, do you go to school?" He asked while drinking the coffee.

"Yeah, I am an actress" Jade informed and he raised an eyebrow slightly surprised.

"And are you good?" He questioned in a joke tone and she smiled ironically.

"I don't know, you tell me…Did you believe all this?" Jade questioned and he stared at her not really understanding but then he started feeling dizzy. "Happy trip to hell, you son of a bitch" She said and he glared at her madly before collapsing onto his desk.

Jade simply made sure the kids were okay one last time and left the house carefully as she always did, then she went home and simply rested, she needed that day to be over.

Some weeks went by and Jade had some more targets, Cat helped her with two of them and she did the rest by herself but with the rest of her friends, she was more and more distant each day. One morning, Jade was having lunch in the cafeteria when all the sudden a man's hand touched her shoulder so she looked up and saw her boss there.

"What are you doing here?" Jade questioned confused. "You said no one should see us together"

"I came here to talk about your new target" He said and sat down. "Listen very well, Jade, this man is a dangerous one…we've sent others to do this job and he killed them all, he is always surrounded with guards and he is very smart" The man informed and she stared at him nervously.

"What? You're telling me I'm going to die?" Jade asked coldly.

"You have to go there dressed up as a hooker like you always do and you have to be very convincing, you'll sleep with him and when he is not looking, you finish him" Her boss ordered.

"I'm not going to sleep with him" Jade informed.

"You do not quite understand this, Jade, that's my advice if you want to deliver and not be delivered…This man is dangerous, he is an international smuggler and he is very, very violent" He commented. "If you can kill him without sleeping with him, fine, do it!"

"Can someone else do it? I don't think I'm ready" Jade said sincerely.

"Sweetheart, you're very good at this and if you're not ready now you will never be" He commented. "Listen, we'll pay you three times as much because we understand how dangerous it is…Just know that either you kill him or he'll kill you, Jade, if you don't deliver this target is because you're dead, understood?" He said and Jade nodded but she was terrified on the inside.

A few seconds later the gang appeared and the man immediately stood up. "I'll email you the information in a few minutes, don't be late" He said and she nodded.

"I won't" She said and he walked away. The gang assumed he was one of her clients and that she would have to meet him that night so they sighed sadly and sat down with her.

"Is that one of your clients?" Tori asked and Jade looked down at her food.

"Yeah…" She said emotionlessly but it was obvious she was mortified.

"Jade, you don't want this" Beck affirmed. "You don't have to do it, there are other ways" He said, he knew her and he was sure she didn't enjoy her current lifestyle.

"He is right, Jade, leave all this…We'll help you" Tori affirmed and Jade took a breath.

"I can't" She said sincerely. "Listen, I know you're worried about me… and I appreciate it, really but I can't stop" She affirmed, she didn't know if she would see them again so she wanted to let them know she cared about them as well. "Just keep going with your lives, this is what I chose" She said and stood up ready to leave but Cat grabbed her hand.

"Can I come with you?" Cat asked.

"No" Jade immediately said and they stared at her slightly surprised by the way she'd reacted, it'd almost seemed she was worried.

"Please, I promise I won't be a problem" Cat affirmed.

"No, Cat, you can't come" Jade responded.

"I will help you like always" Cat said sweetly.

"I don't need your help this time, okay? You won't like it there" Jade affirmed.

"Please!"

"No, Cat, you can't come with me!" Jade affirmed seriously.

"Why not?" Cat questioned confused.

"Because I don't want you to get hurt" Jade said and immediately regretted because they all heard her.

"Why would she get hurt?" Beck asked as he stood up as well and Jade kept looking down. "Are you going to a dangerous place?" He asked concernedly.

"I have to go" Jade said and tried to walk away but he grabbed her arm.

"Jade, talk to me…You don't have to go there" Beck affirmed and she stared at him wanting to cry and scream that she had no choice but she needed to control herself. However, she did not want to leave without saying goodbye in a way.

"Thank you for caring about me, all of you" Jade said sincerely and it was weird to see her speaking so frankly so they were surprised. "Cat, please take care of yourself" She said to Cat, who only stared at her sadly and confused.

"Jade…" Beck said worriedly.

"You're a great guy, Beck, I'm glad we met" Jade said and he stared at her even more confused. "Just keep going with your life, remember this was my choice and therefore I must face the consequences"

"Jade, what are you talking about?" Tori asked not understanding why she was talking like that.

"I have to go" Jade said and pulled her arm away slowly.

"No, wait…" Beck said and tried to grab her hand again but she moved it back.

"Goodbye" She said and turned around because she could feel the tears coming, she wasn't sure whether she would see them again or not and it broke her heart because she did love them, they were her friends and Beck was the love of her life but she had made her decisions and it was time to face the consequences...

* * *

 **Dun dun duuun!**

 **Yeah, she is in some trouble.**

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter, please don't forget to review! :)**

 **(Consider the fact i had to re-write most of the story for you guys haha)**

 **Also, i wrote another story which i just uploaded, it's called "Disease" so check it out ;)**


	6. Chapter 7

**Hey guys!**

 **I am glad you're liking it but PLEASE REVIEW MORE, say whatever you want, what you liked about it or just if you liked it, i don't know but please review, guys! I really do appreciate reviews :)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Did you see that? She was basically saying goodbye, i know her" Beck affirmed worriedly when Jade had left. "I shouldn't have let her go"

"Beck, she said it herself…it's her decision" Andre said.

"No, you don't get it, she didn't want to go, she was scared" Beck commented. "And she said Cat could get hurt, where is she going?"

"She is a prostitute, we saw her at a bar that night…it's probably a place like that" Robbie commented but Beck wasn't sure.

"I really don't like this, something's wrong…she is in danger" Beck affirmed concernedly. "Cat, do you know that man? Do you know where Jade will be?"

"No" Cat said sincerely and looked down. "She's never acted like this with the others"

"The other clients?" Tori asked and she looked at her nervously.

"Uh uh…" Cat said. "I hope she is okay, she sometimes gets sad after it all happens" She commented and they assumed that by it all, she meant after Jade had sex with the men but the truth was far more complex.

"Why doesn't she leave that world? Does she have a pimp or something?" Andre asked.

"She can't, it's complicated…" Cat said sincerely. "I have to go, bye guys!" She said and basically ran away to stop the questions.

"I really don't like this" Beck said and sighed, he was only hoping Jade would come back alive and well.

That night Jade dressed up as a hooker again, she wore her dark red wig and her provocative outfit underneath a coat; she knew they wouldn't let her in with guns so she didn't bring any with her, she was just hoping to find something useful in the apartment. She showed up at the tall building and took a breath before finally reuniting the courage to enter. When she arrived to the floor, she saw six gunned men standing outside the door and two of them immediately approached her. "Name?" One of them asked.

"Julia Anderson" Jade said and showed them her fake ID, the man nodded and proceeded to check her bag to make sure she didn't have any weapons. Once they were done, she was allowed to enter the apartment, which was enormous and there were some other guards inside as well.

A few minutes later Jade saw a man in a robe walking down the stairs with a glass of whiskey and he smirked at her. "You're the whore, right?" He asked and she nodded.

"And you are Mr. Rojas" Jade said and he sat down on the sofa in front of her.

"Take that thing off and dance for me" He ordered referring to the coat and Jade took a small breath trying not to seem scared.

"Could you tell them to leave? I would feel more comfortable if I were alone with you" Jade commented.

"You're not here to be comfortable, you're here to do as I say so do it" He responded coldly and she nodded. She took the coat off and put it on the couch as the man turned on the music; she was extremely nervous but she knew she had to pretend because her life was on it so she simply danced as provocatively as she could while he watched her. Jade danced for him for about half an hour and when he couldn't wait any longer, he stood up to start kissing her so she got even more nervous because they were in sight and she couldn't kill him in front of his guards, so she started walking towards the stairs while making out with him and he followed her.

"Go to that room" Rojas ordered and Jade ran upstairs to the room he'd pointed to. "No interruptions, understood?" He said to the guards and they nodded so he went to the room as well.

In the room, Jade didn't have a lot of time to find a weapon because he came in within seconds and they started making out again. Things were getting heated and she was scared because she couldn't get him off her so she decided to push him down onto the bed and his first reaction was to glare at her madly but he quickly changed his face when she pulled one of her bra stripes down and got on top of him.

"Just relax" Jade said and started stroking his chest while slowly moving her hips on top of him to keep him distracted. "Close your eyes" She whispered and put her hand on his face seductively so he closed his eyes and she continued massaging his chest preparing the moment to break his neck. She carefully set her hands in position to twist his head and he was still closing his eyes so she smiled because she knew she would kill him easily; however, just before she twisted his head he grabbed her wrists violently.

"What the hell are you doing?" He questioned angrily and she stared at him nervously.

"Nothing, I was just giving you a massage" Jade said.

"No, no…You placed your hands in a way that can't be a coincidence, who sent you?" He asked madly.

"I don't know what you're talking about, you called me" She responded scared. "Please, you're hurting me" Jade said trying to seem innocent but he only stood up without letting go of her wrists.

"Who sent you?" He questioned again but she shook her head confused.

"I don't know what you're talking about" She affirmed and he slapped her madly.

"DON'T LIE TO ME" He screamed and she started crying.

"I swear, I swear…" Jade said with lots of tears running down her face and he grabbed her jaw tightly to make her look at him.

"You came here to kill me, you fucking bitch" He said coldly.

"No, no, no…" Jade said while shaking her head.

"Yes, oh yes" He said while nodding and then grabbed the back of her head.

"If you don't want the service, let me go, please, please, don't hurt me" Jade begged completely terrified and he threw her to the floor madly which made her wig fall off.

"What the hell is that?" He questioned getting angrier. "YOU FAKE BITCH!" He screamed and punched her face madly so she started crying more.

"It's my wig, we use it for work…some clients like it" Jade said while covering her right eye because that's where he'd punched her. "Please, please don't hit me again…let me go, please" She begged and he started walking around thinking.

"Who sent you?" He questioned again.

"You called our service, red roses, remember? Ask them if you want" Jade said hoping he wouldn't actually do it and he took a breath.

"Okay, okay…Come here" He said and helped her to stand up. "Keep doing your job but don't put your hands on my head or neck, understood?"

"Okay" Jade said nervously.

"And let your actual hair down" He ordered and she did. "I like black hair better" He commented and she tried to smile. Rojas started kissing Jade again and grabbed her legs to pull her up, then he walked all the way back until they reached a table with a huge mirror above it so he set her there and continued making out with her.

There was a glass jar on the table as well and Jade knew she had to act fast because he was already trying to undress her so she decided to simply go for it and broke the jar against his head. Rojas immediately stepped back holding his head but he didn't pass out so she stared at him terrified. Jade tried to run past him but he could grab one of her wrists and pulled her back. "Ah!" Jade screamed because he was hurting her but that's exactly what he wanted.

"I knew it, you fucking bitch" He said full of rage and slammed her against the mirror, which broke from the impact and even though Jade didn't pass out, she got a little dizzy.

Jade was on the floor on top of all the tiny broken glass pieces and he was standing next to her. "I knew it, I knew you wanted to kill me but now you'll see how revengeful I can be" He affirmed and kicked her stomach.

"Oww…" Jade moaned still on the floor and he grabbed her hair to pull her head up.

"I'm gonna kill you" He said seriously as Jade grabbed a bigger piece of glass from the floor and he made her stand up. "But first, you'll do what you were supposed to do" He informed and threw her onto the bed.

Rojas got on top of Jade and tried to open her legs but she immediately tried to stab his neck with the glass. "Ah!" He screamed because she had actually cut him a little but he managed to grab her hand in time and started pushing the glass down to her face. Jade wasn't as strong as he was but she managed to put the glass up again and cut his face a little so he got distracted and she pushed him down. "You won't win" He affirmed as she pushed the glass down, she was cutting her hand as well but she needed to stab him with it so she didn't care.

All the sudden someone knocked on the door so they got distracted and Jade's hand slipped from his cheek to his eye so he immediately started screaming in pain and she panicked. The first thing Jade thought of was to break the lamp onto his head and he passed out.

"Sir, are you okay? Sir!" The guard started shouting and knocking harder. Jade didn't even have the time to make sure he had died; she simply opened the window and got out just in time before the guards broke into the room.

"SIR!" One of the guards shouted because the room was a mess, there was blood and Rojas was unconscious on the bed with a lot of blood on his right eye and cheek. Jade had to carefully walk on the ledge of the building until she got to the emergency stairs and could run down.

The guards managed to wake him up and he immediately covered his eye because it hurt a lot. "Aaaaah" He screamed in pain. "That fucking bitch, where is she?" He questioned full of rage.

"She's not here, sir" One of the guards informed and he exhaled angrily.

"Find her, I don't care how…Find her, she has to pay for this"

* * *

 **D:**

 **Yeah, that is going to bring Jade some problems...**

 **Anyway, i hope you liked the chapter, please review!**


	7. Chapter 7-

Jade went to a hotel and decided to stay there because she was afraid of going back; she feared that Rojas would find her or that her boss would kill her for not delivering so she made the decision to stay away from everyone.

The next two days Jade didn't show up at school so Beck and the gang got worried and decided to go to her apartment. "Beck, we didn't tell her we were coming" Tori commented when they were in the elevator.

"She said goodbye to us and didn't go to school for two days, I don't like this" Beck said and when the elevator opened. They rang the bell several times but nobody opened the door. "Jade!" He exclaimed loudly.

"Maybe she went to see her dad" Tori said. "Or she is still with her client; she must sleep out sometimes…"

"Jade, open the door!" Beck insisted.

"She is not home" The janitor informed when the elevator opened. "She left two days ago, around 9…and she hasn't come back" He said and Beck sighed mortified.

"Does she do this often?" Tori asked.

"No, she usually comes back at 3 or 4AM but not this time" He said. "Anyway, I'm gonna have to ask you to leave for now…You can come back tomorrow to see if she's back"

The gang decided to go see Jade's dad to ask if she was with him or with her mother so they arrived to the West residence and rang the bell.

"Hello" A tall thin blonde woman said nicely.

"Hi, we are Jade's friends…" Tori said and the woman's smile dropped to become an annoyed look. "We came to-"She continued but the woman interrupted.

"She doesn't live here anymore, have a good day" The woman, whose name was Brittany, said and began to close the door but Beck stopped her.

"We want to talk to Mr. West" Beck said and before Brittany could respond, a tall man came behind her. "Mr. West, hello…I don't know if you remember me, I'm…I was Jade's boyfriend" he informed and Mr. West nodded.

"What do you need?" He questioned politely.

"Listen, Jade hasn't been to school since Wednesday and we were wondering if you've seen her, she hasn't been to her apartment either" Tori informed.

"Apartment? How is she affording an apartment?" Brittany questioned confused. "You're not giving her any money, are you? We talked about it, she's an adult" She commented upset.

"I haven't given her anything" Mr. West responded. "And no, I don't know anything about her…she hasn't called me in months"

"And you're not at all worried?" Andre questioned curiously.

"She is twenty, she can take care of herself" Brittany said.

"Jade is eighteen, not twenty, just so you know" Beck clarified coldly.

"Same difference, she is old enough to be on her own" She responded.

"Where does she work?" Mr. West questioned and they decided not to tell him, they didn't want him to have more reasons to dislike his daughter.

"We don't know; that's why we are looking for her" Beck said.

"Well, if you find her let me know, goodbye" Mr. West simply said and closed the door on their faces so they looked at each other slightly surprised.

"Wow…they don't care at all" Robbie commented when they were walking back to the car.

"Where the hell is she? I'm afraid something might've happened to her" Beck said worriedly.

"We can only wait" Tori responded sadly. "Let's hope she appears soon"

Jade didn't bring her charger with her so her phone ran out of battery and she was glad because she didn't want to talk to anyone, she was afraid of facing her boss and of going back home because she knew Rojas would end up finding her sooner or later.

Beck and the rest of the gang went to Jade's apartment on Saturday and Sunday to see if she had arrived but no news were given so they were freaking out, especially Beck.

"I'm telling you, something happened to her" Beck said very worriedly as he walked around Tori's living room anxiously.

"I'm really worried now too…she's been gone for almost five days" Tori said concernedly.

"What if that man killed her?" Beck asked scared and Cat looked down nervously.

"Let's not be negative, she'll appear, Jade will come back alive, okay?" Andre affirmed but Beck couldn't be calm, he knew something bad had happened.

On Monday Jade decided to finally go back to her apartment, she knew she had to face her life and she couldn't hide forever, besides she needed to change her clothes because she'd been wearing the lingerie and the hotel's coat that time.

Jade arrived to her apartment and as soon as she opened the door her heart stopped because of what she saw; absolutely everything was destroyed, they had broken every single thing in it and even shot her electronics. She started walking across the living room slowly and when she turned to the huge window, she covered her mouth as her eyes filled with tears.

On the glass, there was a message written with what seemed to be blood and above it, there was Jade's wig glued to the window. "Gotcha, bitch! You're dead, I will kill you" Jade read and covered her face terrified. "God…"

She didn't know if they were still there so she started looking around scared and decided to go check every room of her apartment, she started walking carefully when all the sudden the bell rang so she had a jump scare and then made her way towards the door.

"Jade, open the door!" Beck said and Jade exhaled relieved that it was him and not one of the killers. She had no reasons not to open and she knew he was worried so she opened the door a little and walked outside.

As soon as Beck saw her he felt relieved to see her alive but at the same time his heart completely broke due to the conditions she was in. Jade had a big bruise on her eye, a smaller one next to her lips, new and bigger strangling marks, a broken lip, bruises on her arms along with some small cuts, a bigger cut across her right hand and she was wearing a splint on her wrist, she was also still wearing her provocative outfit but it was ragged in some parts so Beck could was just appalled.

"Oh god" Beck said completely heartbroken and the first impulse he felt was to hug her so he did, he embraced her in his arms as tightly as he could and Jade hugged him back, she needed to feel safe more than ever before.

Beck embraced her for several seconds and then broke the hug to look at her face. "Who did this to you? Tell me" He demanded angrily but she looked down.

"No one" Jade said.

"What happened? Talk to me" Beck insisted but she shook her head. He was just staring at her waiting for her to talk but then he looked behind her and saw the chairs on the floor so he slowly pushed the door open and his mouth dropped.

"Oh my god…" Beck said completely appalled by what he was seeing, Jade simply sighed and walked inside as well but didn't say anything, she walked towards the living room and sat down on the sofa while he looked around.

Beck saw the message on the window and got even more confused, he turned to Jade and she stared at him not knowing what to say. "Jade, who did this? Was it the man at school?" He questioned seriously and she shook her head.

"Leave" Jade ordered.

"No, someone's trying to kill you…the person who did this is the same person that left you like this, isn't it?" Beck asked and she looked down. "Is it one of your clients?'" He questioned. "It was the man at school, right?"

"He is my boss" Jade informed.

"Your boss? So you have a pimp?" He asked and she started chuckling.

"What's so funny?" He questioned confused.

"I don't have a pimp and they're not my clients, Beck, I don't have clients…I have targets" Jade said but he didn't understand what she meant.

"Targets? That's what you call the men you sleep with?" He questioned.

"I don't sleep with anyone" Jade responded coldly. "I don't have sex with people for money, I'm not…I'm not a prostitute" She affirmed and he stared at her not knowing what to believe.

"Jade, I saw you" Beck commented. "You're a prostitute but-"He said but she cut him off.

"Stop saying that, I'm not a prostitute" Jade affirmed.

"Then what do you do? How do you pay for all this?" Beck asked seriously.

"I can't tell you" Jade said. "You have to go now"

"I'm not going anywhere; tell me!" Beck demanded.

"Get out" Jade ordered, she could feel the words coming and she didn't want to tell Beck the truth but at the same time she needed to get it out.

"Jade, tell me" He insisted.

"You're gonna hate me…" Jade affirmed.

"TELL ME!" He insisted and she couldn't help herself, she said it.

"I'M AN ASSASSIN" Jade screamed back and Beck stared at her shocked.

"Wait, what did you say?" Beck asked confused so she looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"I kill people for money, that's what I said! Those men aren't my clients…they're targets" Jade confessed. "I killed them, I killed them all"

"Jade, you can't joke with this" Beck said seriously.

"Do you see me laughing?" Jade asked. "It's the truth…I'm a hitter, a hired assassin…" she informed and he looked down trying to process what she had said.

"Oh my god…" He said completely shocked and sat down. There was silence for several seconds but it felt like hours and then he broke it. "Why?"

"I don't know, I needed money fast before Brittany did something worse to me and it seemed easy…" Jade said sincerely and saw the cold expression on his face so she looked down. "I told you, you would hate me" she commented sadly. "At first I didn't want to do it, I tried to leave but they didn't let me…once you're in, you can't get out, so I've been doing it for months"

"So all this is a comeback…" He said emotionlessly referring to the mess in her apartment.

"Yes, I failed…I couldn't kill him" Jade responded and saw the way Beck was looking at her.

"Do you like doing this?" Beck questioned.

"What do you think?" She asked back but he didn't say anything. "If I could reverse the time, I know I would say no because this is not the life I wanted but I don't live feeling guilty for the killings, if that's what you're asking, I did before but not anymore…they deserved it" She confessed sincerely and he nodded slowly.

"Go ahead, tell me how much you hate me now or go denounce me to the police or whatever you want but you have to leave now" Jade affirmed

"Why?" He asked coldly.

"They'll come back and I don't want them to kill you too" Jade said and he looked down. "Please leave, don't feel bad…Just think that I deserve whatever that happens to me" She said and tried to give him a small smile but he was only staring at her coldly.

"So you'll just wait here to die?" He asked.

"I'm dead anyway, if they don't kill me my boss will…" Jade affirmed. "This is as far as my life will go and it's all my fault, but you can still live for a long time so get out and don't ever come back…Just do me a favor, please call my parents, especially my mom and tell her it was an accident, don't tell her the truth, I want her to remember me nicely" She commented and Beck looked down, it was so horrible for him to hear her talking like she was already dead.

Beck stood up and grabbed Jade's hand to make her walk towards the door. "What are you doing?" She questioned confused.

"I'm not gonna leave you here to die, your life is not over" Beck informed.

"Didn't you hear what I said? I'm a killer, Beck, it's only fair that they kill me back" Jade commented.

"I know but I can't let them kill you so come with me" He ordered and continued walking, they made their way down to the parking lot and got in Beck's car but before he turned on the engine, they saw a black van parking right next to Jade's car and a bunch of men came out of it.

"It's them, it's them…"

* * *

 **Dun dun duuun!**

 **Now he knows and they're in trouble...I hope you enjoyed the chapter, guys, please don't forget to REVIEW! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Guys, pretty please REVIEW MORE, i spent a lot of time writing this story (and re-writing it after what happened) and i enjoyed it a lot but i see it's getting very little reviews, which is sad, so please, if you read it, review too. I'll really appreciate it :)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"It's them, it's them…" Jade informed scared and Beck pushed her down.

"Stay down" He ordered.

"Her car is here, she must be in the apartment…go get her" The man in charge ordered. "Remember, he wants her alive but no witnesses, if you see someone with her, kill them" He said and Jade looked at Beck worriedly, she didn't want him to die.

"Why can't we just shoot her like with the others? It'd be a lot easier" One of the men asked once the rest had gone up to Jade's apartment.

"Because he wants her alive, the bitch stabbed his eye so now he can't see and he is very angry" The man said. "I almost feel bad for the poor girl, she'll wish to be dead a hundred times before it actually happens, he's very excited to see her" The man commented and laughed so Jade closed her eyes terrified and Beck took a breath.

Jade didn't want Beck to die and they were way too close for her to feel safe so she decided to face her fate and tried to open the door. "What are you doing?" Beck questioned upset and pushed her down again.

"I won't let them kill you because of me, it's not fair…they'll find us" Jade affirmed.

"No, they won't" Beck responded and turned on the engine. "Stay down" He drove past the man normally and pretended to be listening to music so they didn't pay a lot of attention to him and he managed to get Jade out fast. Once they were out of reach, Beck allowed Jade to sit normally and she simply stared at him but he didn't say anything. They spent the whole ride in silence and Beck decided to drive Jade to a hotel but he stopped to buy food and some clothes for her first. "A room, please" He said to the receptionist and Jade sighed. When they got to the room, Jade simply sat down on the bed and stared at Beck. "What?"

"Why are you doing this?" She questioned.

"What? Stopping you from committing suicide?" Beck asked back. "It's what any decent person would do"

"No, what any decent person would do is take me to the police or let me face the consequences of my acts" Jade responded so he thought about it and nodded.

"Maybe…well, then I'm not a decent person" Beck said and chuckled so she stared at him confused.

"This is not funny; you don't know what you're getting yourself into…" Jade said.

"I do"

"No, you clearly don't! They are gonna kill you if they see you with me" Jade affirmed.

"At least I won't have to live knowing I let the girl I love die" Beck said and she stared at him slightly surprised.

"What? You love me?" Jade questioned clearly not believing him.

"Yes" Beck said with a straight face.

"You are just confused, Beck, before today you thought I was a prostitute… and I don't even know if it would have been better not to tell you the truth" Jade commented. "You don't love me"

"It is true that I was disappointed that you'd become a prostitute but that doesn't mean I stopped loving you, I just wanted you to leave that behind so you could be happy…even if it wasn't with me" Beck responded. "And now, well…I'm not sure if I would've liked you to actually be a prostitute, probably not…but things remain the same, I don't hate you…I love you" He said but she shook her head.

"No, no, no you can't love me, I'm dead, you need to understand that I won't make my way out of this situation, they WILL find me and they will kill me" Jade affirmed coldly. "You're the one who wants to commit suicide"

"Stop being so negative, you won't die" Beck said seriously. "At least I won't see it because they'll have to kill me before they get to you"

"You're insane" Jade responded upset.

"Maybe, but that's not the point…now I need you to tell me everything, the truth" Beck demanded. "How did you end up doing this? How long has it been? Tell me everything" Jade sighed and sat down on the bed so he sat down next to her.

"Well…I started doing it because I was afraid Brittany would do something worse to me, I was looking for a job and then this man approached me, he told me all the good things I could get out of it and I said yes…" Jade informed. "They trained me, they taught me how to kill people fast, how to use guns, how to be untraceable, everything! And then they forced me to kill a criminal, I didn't want to do it but they had a gun to my head so I did it"

"God…" Beck whispered and continued listening.

"I killed three men within two weeks and I couldn't take it anymore, I felt horrible…and I tried to quit but they didn't let me, they said that nobody quits that business…unless they are dead" Jade informed. "So I've been doing it for several months, I've lost count of how many men I've killed…and answering to your question about the senator, yes, I did it" she confessed and he stared at her mortified.

"God, Jade, what are we gonna do now?" He questioned.

"We? You could just let me go and stay safe…You'll see that once I'm dead, your silly love ideas will disappear, you don't love me" Jade affirmed.

"Stop it, I am a grown man who's capable of recognizing my emotions and no, I won't let you go to that man, he will torture and kill you so no, you're not going" Beck informed and then all the sudden someone knocked on the door so Jade turned to it scared. "Don't be scared, it's our friends" He informed and opened the door to see the gang standing there.

"Jade!" Cat immediately exclaimed and hugged Jade, who hugged her back.

"Oh my god, Jade, what happened to you?" Tori questioned worriedly.

"I fell on the stairs" Jade lied and Beck stared at her coldly.

"And why are you here?" Andre asked. "Where were you all these days?"

"She didn't fall on the stairs and I brought her here, tell them the truth" Beck demanded and she looked down.

"Which truth?" Tori asked.

"I…umm…listen, I'm not a prostitute" Jade confessed and they looked at each other confused.

"Jade, you don't have to be ashamed…but we saw you" Tori said.

"Let her finish" Beck demanded and Jade took a breath.

"Yeah, you saw me preparing my target…but you didn't see my actual job" Jade commented and reuinted the courage to speak. "I killed that man" She informed and their eyes wide opened.

"What?" Robbie asked shocked.

"I'm an assassin" Jade confessed and they looked at each other completely shocked.

"You're kidding, right?" Andre asked.

"No, I'm not…I kill people for a living, that's the truth" Jade affirmed.

"Jade, you said you wouldn't tell them" Cat commented and they all looked at her even more confused.

"You knew?" Tori questioned.

"I help Jadey sometimes…" Cat confessed and they stared at her shocked.

"Help her how?" Andre asked and Cat turned to Jade for approval, which she gave so Cat nodded slowly.

"I help her to get into people's houses…and she delivers" Cat said and Jade smiled sadly.

"I can't believe this" Tori said sincerely. "Jade, how could you do that? And how could you drag Cat into it with you?"

"She didn't make me, I wanted to help her…she told me not to do it before we started" Cat informed.

"And you've been very brave to do it and to keep my secret" Jade said sincerely and hugged Cat.

"Still, this is very low…even for you, Jade" Tori said coldly.

"Now what?" Andre asked emotionlessly.

"We have to tell the police" Tori responded and Jade looked down.

"No, you won't tell anyone…I called you because Jade needs our support, not your judgments" Beck said.

"Beck, do you understand the magnitude of the situation? She KILLS people for money, she's a danger to society" Tori said. "And if we don't tell on her, we would be her accomplices"

"If you dare go to the police, I will be her alibi for all the murders" Beck informed and Tori stared at him confused.

"Beck, you can't be serious…You're helping a murderer, what makes you think she won't kill you too?" Andre asked and Jade rolled her eyes, they were talking like she wasn't even there.

"Jade only kills bad people" Cat informed. "And if you tell on her, I will go to prison too"

"Cat, you can say she threatened you into doing it" Robbie said.

"Enough!" Jade exclaimed clearly angry. "Stop talking like I'm not here, for your information I've spent all this time trying to convince Beck to let me go but he doesn't want to"

"You want to kill yourself, what am I supposed to do?" Beck asked.

"Kill yourself?" Tori questioned confused.

"A man is looking for her to kill her, he is angry because she tried to kill him and now he wants to make her pay and Jade is willing to help him" Beck commented upset.

"That seems fair to me" Tori commented.

"See? Even Vega gets it" Jade said.

"So you want Jade to die?" Cat asked surprised and Tori looked down.

"No, I don't" Tori said sincerely "I just…This is so confusing"

"She isn't a bad person, she tried to stop" Cat informed.

"What do you mean?" Andre asked.

"I have tried to quit but I can't, they don't let me…so I either kill my targets or my boss kills me" Jade informed and they took a breath.

"So what's your plan?" Andre asked Beck.

"I was hoping you would help me think, as for now I think we should stay here" Beck said.

"I don't know…" Jade said and then someone knocked on the door so they all turned to it.

"Jade, I know you're in there…Open the door!" A male voice said and Jade immediately recognized it so her eyes wide opened, it was her boss.

* * *

 **Dun dun duuun!**

 **I hope you liked the chapter, please review, guys :)**

 **Also, i just found some stories i wrote during my last break ("Jamie", "Hexagon" and "Wanko's nightmare") and i've been debating whether to post them or not. Jamie is VERY alike a story i wrote back in the day called "Memories" but this one is uglier, Hexagon is weird and kinda creepy but idk it's fun...and Well, finally I decided to post Wanko's nightmare so i would like you to take a look at it :) Also, tell me if you'd like me to post the other two.**


	9. Chapter 9

Everyone turned to Jade nervously and she started panicking. "Wh-"Tori began but Jade covered her mouth.

"Sh" Jade whispered and started looking around for a place to hide them but the room was small and she knew her boss would want to look around so she could only think of putting them in the closet.

"Jade, open the door!" The man ordered upset and she started telling them to get in the closet.

"I'm getting dressed, hold on a second" Jade said trying to sound normal as she pushed all her friends inside the closet; once they were inside, she closed the doors but they were blinds so they could see what was happening outside.

Jade took a breath and opened the door only to feel her boss' hand around her neck as he pushed her all the way back until he pinned her against the wall. Beck and her friends immediately got scared but they knew they couldn't help her without getting her into even more trouble.

"Who is here?" The boss questioned coldly.

"No one" Jade said while trying to breathe.

"A man brought you here, who is he?" He questioned madly.

"A friend…he saw me like this and he decided to help me, he doesn't know…he thinks I'm a prostitute" Jade lied and he nodded.

"Where have you been? You haven't picked up the phone, you know you can't do that" He commented.

"I'm sorry, it ran out of battery and I was scared to go back home…I couldn't deliver" Jade confessed and he chuckled.

"That's obvious, dear" He said and got his hand off her neck so she immediately started breathing. The man stepped back a little while Jade recovered her breath and then grabbed his gun so the gang's eyes wide opened in fear as Jade looked at him scared. "You know the rules…"

"Please don't kill me" Jade begged terrified as the man put the gun to her forehead so she started crying and Beck felt the need to get out of the closet and help her but Andre stopped him.

"You go out there, she dies and we die" Andre whispered but Beck was desperate.

"Let's play a game, sweetheart" The man said and put the gun down, he took the bullets out and only left one inside. "It's called the Russian roulette, do you know it?" He questioned as she stared at him fearfully so he smirked and put the gun to her forehead again.

"Please…" Jade said with lots of tears running down her bruised face.

"You'll get three opportunities" He informed. "I'm gonna ask you a question and if I don't like the answer, I'll pull the trigger…if by chance, the bullet doesn't come out after three questions then I'll let you live…or not, we'll see"

Jade was sure he was going to kill her and she was only hoping her friends wouldn't come out because he would kill them too. "Did you sleep with Rojas like I told you?" The man questioned.

"No" Jade said sincerely and closed her eyes as she trembled, the man shook his head and pulled the trigger so the gang covered their eyes but then they looked again and saw Jade still alive.

"Two to go" The boss said and chuckled. "How did he ID you?"

"I don't know…" Jade said crying and the man pulled the trigger again so Jade simply stared at the gun waiting to die but nothing happened and by that point, the gang was terrified as well.

"Last chance, I feel this is the one" He commented and Jade took a breath trying to prepare herself. "Have you told someone about this?" He questioned.

"No" Jade lied and he smiled.

"I don't believe you" He said and she closed her eyes ready to die, the man pulled the trigger and this time the bullet came out but it didn't kill Jade, he moved the gun slightly and shot the wall next to her so the gang felt relieved and Jade, confused. "That was close…" He said and she stared at him not understanding.

"You're not gonna kill me?" Jade asked.

"No, those are the rules but they usually only apply to idiots who fail on easy targets and you, my dear, you've done a very good job all these months…You're one of our best hitters" He commented. "You've taken out of the game a lot of important targets and Rojas is not an easy one so we can excuse you this time"

"Really?" Jade asked gladly.

"Yes, but don't get confused…You will have to kill him at some point. However, we'll give you some time to recover your self-confidence by giving you other targets, easier ones" He informed and her smiled dropped. "I'm gonna give you…three new targets"

"So you're punishing me by giving me more targets?" Jade asked.

"It's not a punishment, you should see it as a prize because you're still getting paid" The boss commented and she looked down.

"I don't wanna do this anymore" Jade informed and he turned to her.

"Jade, we've been through this not one, not two…many times and it's frankly exhausting to have to repeat the same over and over again" He commented coldly. "You know you can't quit"

"I can't do it anymore, I'm scared all the time and my conscience won't leave me alone, please, please I promise I won't ever speak about this" Jade said desperately.

"Shut up" He said coldly.

"Please, I beg you…I'll do anything but let me go" Jade begged and he suddenly slapped her and Beck felt the anger running through his body, he only wanted to come out of the closet and punch the hell out of that man.

"I said shut up" He said madly as Jade held her cheek. "You won't quit now or ever, don't make me reconsider killing you"

"I'm sorry" Jade said, she already knew he wouldn't let her quit but she wanted her friends to see it by themselves, however, she wasn't expecting the slap.

"You're a very good assassin…You're quick, convincing, you're beautiful which also helps you a lot because you can manipulate men, you don't seem life threatening and you're lethal in a lot of ways, that's the perfect mix in an assassin so we are glad to have you" He commented. "BUT don't get confused, no one is irreplaceable so don't push it, Jade…and don't tell me your conscience is killing you, that's ridiculous…You no longer have conscience, you lost it the day you received your check after killing a man and smiled at it, keep that in mind" He said and Jade looked down.

"I still feel bad" Jade informed.

"If you feel so bad, then I invite you to grab this gun" He said and made her grab the already re-loaded gun. "Put it inside your mouth and pull the trigger… because that's the only way out of this company, you'll be free once you're dead" He informed and she looked down as she put the gun on the bed. "Good, now please don't ever mention quitting again because next time, I won't explain you this…I shall simply put a bullet between your pretty eyes, understood?"

"Yes"

"Anyway, we'll burn your apartment so Rojas will think you're dead and then we'll figure out a way for you to kill him" The boss informed. "As for now, I need you to move to another apartment because a hotel is too public and you also need to deliver your three targets, the first is a doctor so it's perfect…You can kill him today" He said and she sighed.

"The other two will be a one night job, you'll kill them at once" He informed and she stared at him surprised.

"What? How?"

"They're friends and they'll be at the restaurant of a hotel in the city, you'll show up there and attract their attention, just pretend you're hooker like you always do" He said. "They'll take you up to their room to do a threesome and you'll kill them then"

"Two men against me? It's not fair" Jade commented.

"Men are always easy after sex, just sleep with them" He said and she smiled not believing what he was saying.

"I'm not going to have sex with anyone, I've made that clear" Jade informed.

"Then do whatever you want but kill them" He responded. "Besides, you're acting like you'll be the victim in that room, remember you're the dangerous one…They should be afraid, not you" He commented and Jade sighed. "And you don't get to complain so wait until your bruises disappear and do your job, we'll pay you for each target so you'll get twice as much in the same night"

"Okay…" Jade said.

"Good, well…I'll send you the information later" He said and left the room. As soon as he left, Jade locked the door and her friends came out of the closet.

"Are you okay?" Beck immediately asked and she nodded but he hugged her anyway.

"We thought he was gonna kill you" Tori commented scared.

"Me too" Jade said sincerely. "Anyway, you should go"

"Why?" Andre asked.

"Because I need to get ready to go do my job" Jade responded and they looked at each other. "As you can see, I don't really have an option"

"I'm sorry…" Tori said sincerely and Jade sighed.

"I'm still a killer so…" Jade said. "Go"

"I'm not going anywhere" Beck informed.

"Beck, I will kill someone today…I can't quit" Jade informed. "You need to leave; you all need to stay away from me, I'm a danger to you"

"I don't care, I'm not leaving you now or ever" Beck affirmed and Jade nodded, she had a plan for him to want to leave her.

"Alright, then you'll come with me today" She informed and he nodded.

"Perfect" Beck said and she smirked.

"You'll see how lethal I am, so get ready"

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter, pretty please review more, guys :)**


	10. Chapter 10

"Are you sure about this?" Cat asked Jade and she turned to Beck.

"Absolutely" Jade said. "Beck thinks he loves me and he says he won't ever leave me, no matter what…Let's see if he feels the same way after tonight" she commented and Beck stared at her shaking his head with a smile on his face.

"You're testing me?" Beck questioned.

"In a way, yes…but i hope that you will hate me so much after this that you won't ever come near me again" Jade responded sincerely and his smile dropped.

"Why?" He asked sadly.

"Because I'm a time bomb but you don't seem to get it" Jade answered. "I'm basically a walking corpse, Beck, maybe I won't die today or tomorrow or next week but I won't live for long and people who surround me are in constant danger…You can't die because of me" She affirmed and he took a breath.

"That's my decision, not yours" He responded and she stared at him emotionlessly.

"Whatever, so come…Come with me today, see what I do and rethink your life choices" Jade demanded and he nodded.

"I will"

Later that day, Jade and Beck arrived to the doctor's office just in time before it closed and they were given an appointment. "Hello" A tall man in a white coat said and shook Jade's and Beck's hand. "What's your name?" He asked.

"Emily" Jade immediately said.

"Alan" Beck simply said and they both took a seat.

"So, may I know what happened to you?" The doctor questioned and Jade looked down.

"My boyfriend beat me" Jade said with tears in her eyes and the doctor immediately turned to Beck with a cold expression. "Oh no, no…it's not him, he is my brother" she clarified and the doctor nodded.

"You need to go to the police, dear" The doctor said.

"I did, they arrested him today" Jade lied. "But I'm here because my wrist hurts a lot, I think it might be broken" she said and he stood up.

"Mmmm…let's see" He said and started checking her hand. Beck was just nervously watching Jade's face and he saw how her hurt mortified face turned into a cold calculating expression with a slight smirk as she measured the distance and prepared the moment. All the sudden Jade stood up as she twisted the doctor's hand to make him turn just before breaking his neck in one quick lethal move. Beck's eyes wide opened as he stared at the dead body on the floor and then at Jade, who was simply holding her hurt wrist, then she proceeded to verify he was dead and exhaled relieved.

Beck was still in shock and Jade knew it, she could see how appalled and disgusted he was after witnessing the murder and even though she was sad because she loved him, she was also glad that he would probably want to leave her and then he would be safe. Jade set the body on the chair to make it seem a stroke at first sight and then made Beck, who was still overwhelmed, walk outside with her. "Thank you, have a good night" Jade said sweetly to the doctor's secretary and she smiled.

On the way back, Beck was just looking out the window and Jade was driving but occasionally staring at him and wondering what he was thinking. She drove him to his house and parked outside but he didn't move. "Alright…You're home" She said and he turned to her slowly.

"That was…disturbing, your face, you calculated every single move and the timing and…it almost seemed you enjoyed it" Beck commented and Jade looked down.

"You get used to it" Jade simply said and he stared at her coldly. "I told you this would happen but it's okay, I was expecting it" she commented sincerely. "You'll be way better without me, Beck, just forget I ever existed, it'll all be easier" she said and waited for him to get out of her car but he didn't move. "What are you waiting for?"

"I'm not gonna leave you" He informed and she turned to him confused.

"What?" Jade asked. "Beck, you're not assimilating things, you just saw me kill a man; go home and sleep…You'll see things differently tomorrow"

"I'm perfectly aware of what happened tonight, Jade" He affirmed. "I admit that it was hard to experience that but I knew it would happen, it was my decision to see it" He commented and Jade stared at him with her mouth open, she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Dear god, Beck, I'm an ASSASSIN, what part of that don't you understand?" Jade questioned.

"Dear god, Jade, I'm IN LOVE with you, what part of that don't you understand?" He questioned back and she looked to the other side.

"You're just trying to win, you're being stubborn" Jade commented.

"I'm stubborn? Look who's saying it…" He said and she stared at him annoyed. "Listen, I know that this is crazy and I swear I don't understand it myself but I can't hate you, I love you, Jade West and I know it might be sick but it's the truth, I'm not gonna leave you" He affirmed and she looked down so he grabbed her face and made her look at him.

"You don't deserve this" Jade said. "You don't deserve to die because of my stupid life choices" She said with a couple of tears streaming down her face.

"That's a decision only I can take" He responded. "I love you and I won't let anybody hurt you" Beck affirmed and proceeded to kiss her lips sweetly before hugging her. Jade gave up, she knew he loved her and there was nothing left for her to do so she hugged him back and for the first time in months, she felt strong enough to face everything.

Jade rented a new apartment and her boss sent her all the things she had in her last apartment, which he'd burned. "This place is amazing, it's even prettier than your last one" Tori commented while she and the rest of the gang helped her unpack the groceries.

"Thanks" Jade responded; a couple of weeks had passed and her bruises were a lot lighter so she was going to deliver her two targets that day.

"Are you nervous?" Andre asked.

"A little" Jade said sincerely. "But I think I can manage, I always do"

"Remember we'll be down in the restaurant if you need me" Beck commented and she nodded.

"This is so exciting and scary at the same time" Tori said. "It's like an action movie"

"Sort of…" Jade responded.

"What's in this room?" Robbie asked referring to one of the doors.

"My job" Jade said, they already knew so she let them in and they saw all the different outfits, wigs, weapons and ID's she had. There was also a board on the wall with lots of newspaper articles for a lot of men who'd been killed by her.

"These are your…?" Andre questioned.

"Targets? Yes" Jade said. "But I think that's enough, let's go" They all walked out of the room and there was silence for several seconds until Tori decided to break it.

"How many?" She questioned and Jade turned to her.

"I lost count, but…many" Jade simply said.

"And do you ever feel bad over it?" Robbie asked.

"I used to feel guilty, that happens the first times but then it just becomes easier…Besides, they deserved it, I did the world a favor by killing them" Jade affirmed and they looked at each other. "What?" She asked slightly upset.

"Nothing…" That night Jade dressed up provocatively like she always did and they all went to the restaurant, they entered first and a few minutes later Jade walked inside as well but she stood by the bar while they waited on a table across the place.

Jade's targets quickly turned to her and decided to approach her. "Hello gorgeous, what's your name?" One of the men asked.

"Alice" She said.

"And what are you doing here, alone?" The other man questioned.

"I was bored and I am looking for some fun, that's all…can't a girl have fun?" Jade asked and they smiled.

"Of course, well, have a seat with us please" One of them offered and she accepted. They talked for about twenty minutes and then stood by the bar again but as they waited for their drinks, one of the men started kissing Jade and she kissed him back. She was standing between them and then the other man made them break the kiss before he turned her head back a little to kiss her as well.

The gang was across the restaurant just watching and waiting, Beck knew she was acting but it still made him uncomfortable to see her kissing the two men. "Jade is convincing" Robbie commented.

"Yes, she is…and quick, look at them, she has them" Andre added as they watched Jade making out with the two men. "Her boss was right, she has it all, she's beautiful, quick, convincing…"

"And lethal, she's extremely lethal" Beck affirmed.

"You guys have seen her kill someone, what was it like?" Tori asked Cat and Beck curiously.

"She is good at it" Cat responded.

"Yes but what's it like?" Andre asked.

"When she killed the doctor, she started acting like a victim who'd been beaten by her boyfriend and made him come to her, then her face suddenly changed and she started calculating her moves, it was kind of creepy…she smirked because she knew she had him and then it happened, before I realized she twisted him around and broke his neck within two or three seconds" Beck explained. "She didn't even blink"

"Wow" Tori said.

"Are you sure you love her?" Andre asked. "You seem to be pretty freaked out over the things she does"

"I do love her and even though I don't approve what she does, I know she can't stop now so…" Beck responded and then saw Jade making her way to the elevator with the two men.

"There she goes…" Tori said and sighed. "I hope she can do it"

"She will, Jade always delivers" Cat affirmed and they stared at her.

"Let's just wait then"

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter, guys!**

 **Don't forget to review, please review more! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Jade and the two men entered the hotel room and they took their blazers off. "So, gorgeous, what do we do first?" One of them asked and hugged her from behind.

"I'd like a bath" She informed and they smirked.

"Perfect, I'll prepare it" The other man said and walked into the huge bathroom while she took her coat off and put it on the bed.

"Why don't you go get some nice snacks and wine?" Jade said to the other man and he smiled.

"Of course" He responded and made his way to the other side of the room so Jade walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

"Here you are, the water is going to be ready soon" The man informed and she bit her lip.

"Why don't you help me take these clothes off?" Jade questioned and he smiled excitedly, he started helping her unzip her dress but she interrupted him by kissing him passionately and he pulled her up instead. The man was holding Jade up against the door while they made out and her hands were free so before he could even react, she twisted his head and they both dropped to the floor. She simply walked out of the bathroom and saw the other man already there holding a tray with strawberries, chocolate, wine and a corkscrew.

"I thought I would find you without all those clothes by now" He commented. "Where is Tom?"

"He is preparing the water" Jade informed and the man put the tray on the table. "Would you like a massage?" she asked and he nodded so she pushed him down to the bed and got on top of him. She started stroking his chest and going up to get to his neck but before she could reach it, he sat and started kissing her so she had to kiss him back. Jade was sat on top of him and he was touching her all over but then he opened his eyes and saw his friend's hand on the floor inside the bathroom.

"Tom?" He questioned confused and stood up pushing Jade away, she knew he wouldn't be easy after that so she simply moved towards the table slowly while he opened the bathroom door only to see his lifeless friend on the floor. "TOM!" He screamed shocked and turned to Jade madly. "YOU!" He said full of rage and tried to reach her but she moved fast and stabbed him with the corkscrew first.

He looked down at his bleeding stomach and fell on his knees, Jade pulled the corkscrew out and pushed it in again to make sure he died and he finally collapsed on the floor. She simply stared at him as he died and blood came out of his mouth, a few seconds later he died and she took a breath. Jade was wearing very thin gloves so they didn't feel them but that helped her not to leave prints everywhere so she simply cleaned the blood on her hands and left the room carefully, making sure not to be seen by the cameras.

The gang was just waiting in the restaurant but Jade suddenly appeared like nothing had happened. "There she is" Tori informed and they all turned to her.

"That was fast" Andre commented.

"Let's wait until she's out to leave" Beck said and they nodded, Jade walked across the place calmly and left the restaurant. The rest of the gang waited for ten minutes and left as well so they would meet her at her car a few streets away.

"How was it?" Beck asked when they were together.

"Easier than expected" Jade responded and continued driving. There was silence for several minutes but Tori decided to ask her a question.

"Are you afraid of going to jail?" Tori questioned.

"No really" Jade answered. "My bosses work for people in the government and big businessmen, they're the heads of everything…The targets I get are given to my boss by those people and even though I can't be so obvious to just go around killing and leaving evidence, if I ever got arrested they would get me out"

"Wow" Robbie said surprised. "That's a pretty big business net then"

"It isn't new, it's been around for a while but it's not something the government can publicly say, you know? But they manage it" Jade explained.

"So you work for the government?" Beck questioned and she nodded.

"You could say so"

Two months went by and things slowly went back to normality, Jade went to school and at night, she delivered the targets she was given; sometimes her friends went with her and some others, she did it all by herself but they all had gotten used to the idea that she was an assassin.

One day they were in Sikowitz's class when all the sudden they heard a lot of buzz outside and the alarm going off. "What's happening?" Cat asked scared and then Lane opened the classroom.

"Quick, the school is getting kidnapped…let's go" He informed and everyone started panicking. They all followed Lane to the back entrance but when they got there, a group of men stopped them.

"Where do you think you're going?" One of them asked and aimed his gun at them. "Go back, you, take them with the others" He ordered to another man and he nodded. Everyone was scared out of their minds and they didn't understand what was happening. When they got to the main hall, the man ordered them to get on their knees like all the other students and tied Sikowitz and Lane with the other teachers. They waited for about half an hour and then three men walked into the school wearing masks.

"Only them? Where is the rest?" The boss questioned angrily and Jade's eyed wide opened as soon as she heard his voice, it was Rojas.

"The others could escape, sir" One of the men informed as Rojas took his mask off to reveal the horrible scar across his cheek and the patch on his eye.

"For your own good, she better be here" He said coldly and Jade immediately looked down covering her face nervously.

"What's wrong?" Beck asked whispering.

"It's him, it's him…he found me" Jade informed scared and his eyes wide opened because he knew what she meant.

"Julia, come out come out wherever you are" He said creepily as he stared at all the students trying to find her. "I know that's only your pseudo, you damn bitch, but you know who you are so come out" Everyone, except Beck and Jade, was confused because they didn't know who that man was looking for but she was terrified so was he. "Jade West!" The man exclaimed and Jade closed her eyes scared while the gang looked at each other nervously. "You thought that by burning your apartment you would get rid of me? You dumb whore, I am much smarter than you" He commented and started checking every black haired girl's face in the crowd.

Jade could feel him getting closer and closer and she knew she had to do something before it was too late so she started moving slowly until she was next to one of the gunned men but everyone was distracted staring at Rojas so they didn't see her and before they realized, Jade grabbed the man's gun, hit his head to make him pass out and aimed it at Rojas.

"There you are, Julia or Jade or whatever you want me to call you" Rojas said smiling but with rage dripping from his voice.

"Get out or I will shoot" Jade ordered and everyone stared at her shocked.

"If you shoot me, my men will leave you with more holes than a strainer" Rojas affirmed and Jade shrugged.

"But you won't be here to see it" Jade responded and he glared at her coldly.

"Jade…" Cat said nervously and Jade looked at her for a second but the look in Cat's face made it obvious for Rojas that they were friends so his next move was to grab Cat's hair and pull her out of the crowd.

"Ah!" Cat screamed scared and Rojas put a knife to her throat.

"Cat!" Andre exclaimed nervously and Jade immediately panicked.

"Cat" Jade said mortified and Rojas started laughing victoriously.

"Well, well…It seems your little friend here will have to fill your spot in hell" He said and Cat started crying more.

"Please don't, don't hurt her" Jade demanded seriously.

"Do you want her to live?" Rojas asked and Jade nodded so he pressed the knife to her skin a little more.

"Ah" Cat screamed in panic and Jade felt so much impotence.

"DON'T!" Jade screamed and aimed the gun at his head. "One more move and you're dead" she threatened.

"In one more move, she will be dead too and you'll follow her within seconds" He responded.

"What do you want?" Jade asked.

"You know what I want" He said coldly and she thought about it. "You don't have a lot of time to decide, Jade, so choose now"

"Please, just let her go, she has nothing to do with this" Jade said.

"I don't care; I will kill her if you don't do what you have to do…NOW!" He ordered and Jade looked down, she had to decide whether letting Cat die or surrendering to him but time was running and she couldn't take too long.

* * *

 **Dun dun duuun!**

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter, don't forget to REVIEW (PLEASE)**


	12. Chapter 12

The decision in Jade's head was clear from the beginning and Beck could see it in her face. "Jade…" Beck said worriedly but she ignored him and put the gun down on the floor.

"Smart decision, my dear" Rojas said and pushed Cat back to her friends violently as two of Roja's men grabbed Jade by her arms and pushed her towards him. "It's good to see you again" He commented and suddenly punched her face angrily which made her drop to the floor.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Beck shouted madly and tried to walk towards them but other man stopped him and put a gun to his head.

Rojas completely ignored Beck and grabbed Jade's hair to make her stand up again. "Look at me!" He ordered and she stared at him coldly while his men held her by her arms. "Look what you did to my face, you fucking bitch" Rojas said angrily. "Fortunately, we have rules to live by…what does the bible say? Oh yeah, an eye for an eye, right?" He asked and pulled out a knife so Jade started feeling the fear take on her body as he dragged the knife across her face.

"Don't hurt her!" Beck exclaimed terrified but he ignored him and continued playing with the knife around Jade's eyes.

"These eyes will look beautiful in my living room, don't you think?" He asked and a few tears started streaming down her face.

"Please, sir, don't hurt her" Lane said nervously.

"I'm going to start by finishing what I called you for in the first place, we will all rape you and let me just say a lot of men work for me so get ready, then I'm going to proceed to gouge your pretty eyes out without mercy, after I'm going to cut your tongue and your fingers one by one…You will beg me to kill you" Rojas affirmed and Jade could feel her blood freezing inside her body. "I will cut you in pieces with burning ion while you're still alive and then I'll throw you to the dogs, that's exactly what you deserve but don't worry, I'll send your head to your parents" He informed and she tried to remain strong but she was trembling in fear.

Beck and the rest of the gang were terrified after hearing what that man wanted to do to Jade but they couldn't do a lot to help her. All the sudden, Rojas punched Jade's belly to make her drop and then kicked her twice while laughing so Beck was dying in impotence. "Come on, sweetie, the party is just starting…" Rojas said and grabbed her head to make her stand up. "But it will have to continue somewhere else because I don't think all these people want to see what I'm going to do with you" He informed and Jade kept taking small breaths to remain calm, she didn't want to break in front of everybody, especially her friends and Beck.

"No, Jade!" Cat screamed crying as the men tied her hands.

"It's okay, Cat, it'll all be okay" Jade said and smiled with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry" Cat said sincerely because she was aware that Jade had surrendered to save her life.

"It's okay, don't worry" Jade said trying to make her feel better while the men made sure her hands were tightly tied so they were hurting her but she was trying to seem strong. "Close your eyes" She said and Cat did it just before the men covered Jade's face with a black fabric bag.

"JADE!" Beck screamed worried and desperately as the men made Jade walk to the hall so they could exit through the back entrance of the school. "No, no, no…" Beck said desperately and tried to run after them but Andre and Robbie stopped him.

"Beck, they will kill you too" Andre affirmed.

"I can't let them touch her" Beck responded and tried to push them away but he couldn't and he was just watching how the rest of the gunned men left after Rojas and Jade.

Jade was just walking and she couldn't see clearly but she could tell exactly where she was in the school. "We are surrounded by cops" One of the men informed as they looked out the door.

"Fuck, I told you it needed to be faster" Rojas said angrily.

"What do we do?" Another man asked and he continued thinking.

"This bitch is our way out, they won't kill her" Rojas affirmed. "But one girl isn't enough to stop them from shooting the rest of you so we need more people, let's go pick some others" he ordered and they all went back to the main hall.

"JADE!" Beck screamed as soon as he saw her and tried to get to her but the men pushed him back. Jade couldn't see a lot but she knew he was there.

"Beck, stay away" Jade said.

"Oh no worries, boy, you can accompany her" Rojas said and ordered the other men to grab him as well. "And take these too" He said referring to the gang because they were the ones standing together in group.

"Ah" Cat screamed scared as the men tied her.

"Please don't" Tori said crying but they ignored their cries and tied them all just like Jade.

"This wasn't the deal" Jade exclaimed upset.

"Shut up" Rojas said. "If they cooperate, I'll let them live…You're the only one who can count on her death"

"You son of a bitch" Beck said angrily.

"If your boyfriend keeps insulting me, then he'll follow you to hell" Rojas warned. "Anyway, here's the plan…You all will come with us so the police don't shoot us, if everything turns out right, we'll let you go in a couple of days, understood? Good, let's go" He simply ordered and all the men started pushing the gang out of the school.

"DON'T MOVE OR WE'LL SHOOT" A cop shouted when the masked men came out but then they saw the students. "Wait, hold fire!" he ordered.

"Get out of the way or we'll kill them" Rojas screamed.

"We can't let you take them" The cop responded.

"We'll set them free in a few hours but if you don't move, we'll kill them one by one right here" Rojas said as the men forced the gang to be on their knees in a line so he simply stood behind them with a gun and the cops shook their heads.

"NO, DON'T!" The cop screamed and the masked men nodded.

"Good, good…out of the way!" Rojas screamed while the men pushed the gang into the vans. The cops didn't have a choice and they had to let them through but started following them; however, Rojas and his men managed to escape and go to their security house.

When they arrived they put all the gang, including Jade, in a dirty dark room and untied them. "We'll be back for you later, sweetheart" One of the men said to Jade and blew a kiss at her so Beck glared at him angrily and hugged her.

"Why the hell did you talk to me? Now they have us all" Jade said angrily.

"I couldn't just let them take you" Beck responded.

"Congratulations, because they took me and the rest of you" Jade said, frustration and anger dripping from her voice as she spoke. "This is my fault…I knew I had to stay away from you"

"Jade, don't say that" Beck said sadly.

"YOU DON'T GET IT; they won't let you go…they will kill you, all of us" Jade affirmed and Cat started crying more so Jade looked down feeling worse. "I'm sorry for getting you involved; I should have dropped out of school long ago…I should be here by myself"

"No, I am glad they took me too" Beck said and she shook her head angrily.

"Please don't speak to me again, you all need to pretend you hate me" Jade ordered. "You will blame me for everything and say you wish you'd never met me, you need to convince these people that you hate me more than anything, maybe then they'll let you go, I hope so"

All the sudden the door slammed open and Rojas appeared so everyone froze, especially Jade because she was not only fearing for her life, but for her friends' as well. "Well, well…We finally have some time to be alone, Julia" He said to Jade and she took a small breath to remain calm. "We are excited to be with you, right, boys?" He asked and all his men nodded.

"Yeah" They all said in chorus and Jade closed her eyes scared.

"Come here" Rojas said angrily and grabbed her hair to drag her out of the room.

"Ah" Jade couldn't help to scream as he dragged her out of the room and the gang just watched appalled.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" Beck shouted and Jade closed her eyes in frustration.

"Oh so you care so much about her, right? Don't worry, you can come and see" Rojas said and another man pushed him out of the room as well.

"Beck!" Tori exclaimed worriedly and Rojas laughed.

"I have a feeling you're all a group of friends, right?" Rojas asked.

"No" Jade responded. "I don't talk to these losers"

"Weird because you surrendered to save this girl's life" He commented referring to Cat. "You do care about them, sweetie, so they all come too"

* * *

 **D:**

 **Trouble!**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the chap ;) Don't forget to review!**


	13. Chapter 13

Rojas and his men dragged the gang to the main room which was huge; it seemed that they'd redesigned a factory to make it comfortable. "Okay, here's the situation…This bitch tried to kill me and left me blind on one eye" He commented angrily. Two of his men were holding Jade by her arms while the rest of the gang stood on the other side watching them.

"And what are you gonna do about it, you son of a bitch?" Jade asked trying to seem brave.

"Let me start by…" He answered and hit her face twice with his gun so her nose started bleeding and so did her mouth.

"Jade!" Cat screamed scared.

"And this" Rojas continued and kicked her stomach so she immediately started gasping for air.

"You coward!" Beck said full of rage.

"But we'll get to that later, first I want to show you something you will never forget, not even when you're dead" Rojas said and nodded at two of his men, who simply walked towards Beck and started beating him up.

"Beck!" Jade exclaimed scared as she saw the men punching and kicking him. "STOP, STOP IT!" She demanded while trying to free her arms but they didn't let her.

"Okay, stop…I want him to be conscious to see what we'll do to his girlfriend later" Rojas said and the men simply dragged Beck back, he was bleeding from his nose and mouth as he held his stomach in pain but he was more concerned about Jade's wellbeing. "Now…." He said and started looking at the rest of the gang. "You little one, what's your name?" He asked Cat and Jade immediately started feeling nervous.

"Cat…" She responded and Rojas nodded at the men, who only smiled and pulled Cat out of the group.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Jade screamed because she knew what they wanted. Three of the men started stroking Cat's face and body so she started crying her eyes out and so did Jade, she couldn't stand see that happening. "STOP IT!" She screamed desperately but the men continued kissing Cat and Jade couldn't take it anymore, she was going to save Cat or die in the attempt.

Jade bit one of the man's hand and he opened it so one of her arms was freed and that allowed her to put the other man down and break his neck within seconds. "Oh my god" Tori said surprised as Jade quickly grabbed both of their guns and aimed one at Rojas' head while pointing the other to the men holding Cat.

"One move and he is dead" Jade threatened seriously and everyone stared at her surprised.

"You're more dangerous than I thought" Rojas commented.

"That's right" Jade commented and changed the direction of the other gun to shoot six of his men, the ones who were on an angle where she preferred not to have a threat and then aimed the gun back at the three men who had Cat.

Beck and the rest of the gang were watching shocked but at the same time, they felt proud of her, it was a weird feeling. "You won't make it out of here alive" Rojas affirmed.

"So won't you" Jade responded. "You, get the hell away from her" she ordered to the men holding Cat and two of them did but the other stood behind her and put his arm around her neck. Jade raised an eyebrow at him smirking and simply shot him right between the eyes so his body dropped dead and Cat ran to her friends. However, Jade didn't care that the other two men had stepped back, she shot them too for the sole reason that they were going to rape Cat.

"Give me one good reason not to kill you" Jade asked and in that moment, one of Rojas' men tried to shoot her but she shot him first and the gang was just impressed by how quick she was.

"You won't dare" He responded and she started laughing

"I've killed half of your men in less than two minutes, I think you should take me more seriously" Jade commented and suddenly shot other few men so it was only Rojas, the gang and three of his men.

"You forget something, dear" Rojas said and she stared at him smiling. "I'm older and I have more experience" He commented just before quickly pushing her to the side which gave him and his remaining workers the time to get her under control.

"JADE!" Beck screamed nervously as two men tried to keep her still while the other took care of the gang.

"I think it's time to get those pretty eyes out" Rojas said and pulled out a knife. Jade could see the knife getting closer and closer to her eyes but she'd gone too far and she wasn't going let him win now so she kicked one of the men and he let go of her, she simply pushed the knife off Rojas' hand and continued taking care of the men who were holding her.

Jade kick one in the face with her elbow just before breaking his neck and then simply finished the other one by doing the same but in the process Rojas started strangling her. "YOU WON'T WIN!" He screamed madly but Jade had trained a lot and she knew ways to free herself so leaned down and through his legs before projecting him to the ground.

"Wow" Tori said surprised as Jade simply grabbed the gun from the floor again and shot the man who was behind her friends. He tried to shoot her first but didn't get her and her shooting skills were good so she got him on the first shot.

Jade turned around to shoot Rojas but she had no bullets left so she simply leaned down to grab the knife just as he dragged himself to grab one of the guns. She could see he had a gun so when she saw him about to turn around to shoot her, she threw the knife at him and it got right in his neck. "What the…" Tori said shocked as Rojas started bleeding a lot and Jade leaned next to him to push the gun off his hand.

Rojas was trying to speak as his neck and mouth bled but Jade was only staring at him smiling satisfied. "I always deliver" She simply said and he stared at her full of rage right before he finally died.

Once Rojas was dead Jade simply stood up and took a breath, she couldn't believe she'd managed to kill everyone by herself but she was happy about it because she had managed to save her friends. "Jade, that was…" Tori started but she couldn't find a word.

"Sick" Andre finished.

"You're so good at this" Robbie said sincerely.

"I was so scared, I thought they would kill you" Beck said and hugged her so she hugged him back but then broke the hug to embrace Cat.

"Are you okay?" Jade asked and Cat nodded so she smiled and continued hugging her. "I would have died if they had hurt you because of me"

"I'm okay" Cat said and Jade smiled.

"Jade, you just got beaten and you killed all these men by yourself…All in fewer than ten minutes" Tori commented. "I just…I can't believe it; only people in movies do that…I didn't think it was possible"

"Me neither" Jade responded sincerely. "But I had to believe I could do it, I wasn't going to let them rape Cat"

"You wanted to see her in action, didn't you?" Beck asked.

"Yeah… but this was way beyond what I was expecting" Tori said sincerely and Jade smiled a little, she didn't know if she should feel proud or not but she'd never felt so much pleasure after finishing a job.

"What do we do now?" Andre questioned.

"Erase the evidence" Jade said and walked to the corner of the place, there were about ten gasoline gallons and she grabbed one. "What are you waiting for? Help me" She ordered and they all started doing exactly what she did.

They filled the place with gasoline and proceeded to walk out, once they were out of the house huge security house, Jade lightened up a match and threw it inside. A few minutes later, there was fire breaking the windows and she knew it was time to go because even though it was abandoned in the middle of nowhere, they needed to get as far from it as possible.

"Let's go" Jade said and they got in one of the vans, she had made them grab one of the bodies to take it with them and even though they didn't understand why, they did as she said. She drove everyone back to a place where they would be able to walk back to her home but also a place where she would be able to push the van off a cliff which is what she did, after setting the corpse in the driver's seat.

The gang was completely freaked out after what had happened but they were happy to be alive and they were helping Jade with everything they could. Later that day they were in Jade's apartment watching TV and eating when suddenly a news report appeared on screen showing what had happened in Hollywood Arts. "The kidnappers are believed to have taken Jade West, Cat Valentine, Andre Harris, Beck Oliver, Robbie Shapiro and Tori Vega, six students" The news reporter said.

"That's us" Cat exclaimed.

"There's no news yet, it's unknown whether they're alive or not…or if the kidnappers want a reward" The lady said. "According to witnesses of the situation and to a video one of the other students uploaded to YouTube, where you can see the men hitting a girl…identified as Jade West, the kidnappers broke into the school specifically to get her"

"And why is that?" One of the newscasters asked as they showed a picture of Jade on screen.

"Well, no further confirmed information has been given so far but she is the daughter of John West" The reporter said and a picture of Jade's father appeared next to hers "A very important lawyer who's been involved in lots of sentences against mafia members so the police think there's a possibility that this is a come-back" The reporter responded and Jade chuckled a little.

"God, well…let's hope they find all six of them alive" The newscaster said and the reporter said.

"Yes, I'm still here in Hollywood Arts…We'll keep reporting" The reporter said and the newscaster continued talking about something else so Jade muted the TV.

"They are looking for us; we need to let them know we are alive" Tori said.

"Yes but not today" Jade responded.

"What? Why not?" Robbie asked. "Our parents must be worried!"

"Yes but if we show up out of nowhere today, they'll start asking us questions and it could get me in trouble!" Jade informed. "We'll stay here for a couple of days, wait until it's a believable time for us to appear, besides we need a convincing story"

"Are you sure about this?" Beck questioned.

"Yes, trust me" Jade responded.

"Okay…"

* * *

 **I know, Jade is a badass (i loved writing that haha)**

 **I hope you enjoyed the chap, don't forget to review :)**


	14. Chapter 14

The gang decided to do as Jade said and they stayed in her apartment without calling their parents. Next morning they decided to cook pancakes for breakfast so Beck, Jade and Cat were making them while Tori, Andre and Robbie prepared the table but all the sudden they heard the news starting and Tori immediately turned up the volume.

The newscaster started the program with the Hollywood Arts note so everyone stared at the huge screen waiting to see what the police were doing. "The parents of the five students taken by the kidnappers, whose boss has been identified as Manuel Rojas, made a public statement this morning…here it is" The newscaster said and a video popped on the screen.

Tori's parents, Andre's grandma and mother, Cat's parents, Robbie's parents and Beck's parents were standing together in what seemed to be a place set up by the police for that interview. "Please, please…We'll do whatever you want, just give us our children back" Tori's mother said with tears running down her face. "Just tell us what you want and please don't hurt them" Tori felt so bad after seeing how heartbroken her mother was that she only wanted to run home but Jade was in control.

"For his part, Jade West's father denied to speak publicly" The reporter said as a video of Mr. West walking towards his car while pushing the cameras and microphones away. "But his wife, Mrs. Brittany West, agreed to talk to us"

In the video, they were outside Jade's house and right after Mr. West had left all the reporters ran towards Brittany, who simply tried to close the door but they stopped her. "Is there a reason why your husband didn't want to be part of the parents' public declaration to get the kids back?" One of the reporters asked.

"No" Brittany said and Jade paid close attention to see what she would say about it.

"According to witnesses and videos of the scene, she was the main…and maybe only actual target in the school, the police think it's a revenge against your husband" Another reporter commented.

"My husband has no idea who that man, Manuel Rojas, is, he has never been involved in a case regarding him so what happened to Jade is not linked to us" Brittany responded.

"And has someone called to ask for a reward?" The reporter questioned.

"No, and even if they did, my husband and I are not willing to give one cent to those criminals…We strongly believe the only way we can stop this kind of crime is by not giving in" Brittany affirmed and Jade rolled her eyes.

"But aren't you afraid they might want to hurt her in revenge?" A different reporter asked but Brittany only shrugged and smiled.

"Have a good day" She said and closed the door so the video disappeared and the newscasters looked at each other.

"Well, those were the declarations of the parents…Here's to hoping the six students come back alive and well" One of the newscasters said.

"Of course he is not going to spend a cent on saving my life, they would be so happy to know I'm dead" Jade commented upset.

"Your father didn't say it, it was her and she hates you" Tori commented.

"Same difference, he thinks whatever she wants him to think" Jade responded. "But whatever, fortunately, I could save myself…" she said and went back to the kitchen so they sighed sadly and continued doing what they were doing.

By nighttime, the gang was already anxious because they wanted to let everyone know they were alive and Jade was thinking of a perfect plan. "Alright, here's what we are gonna do" Jade said once they were all in the living room.

"Tomorrow you will appear, you will go to the police and tell them that those men took you to a house and kept you there for hours, Beck, you will say that one of them tried to rape Cat and you defended her so they beat you, okay?" Jade said and they nodded. "Hours later, they took you all back into the van tied and with your heads covered, they drove you away and left you on the side of the road but you never saw their faces because they kept you looking down. You need to memorize this very well and have the same answer to all their possible questions, am I clear?"

"Yes, but…" Tori said but she interrupted him.

"But what?" Jade questioned annoyed.

"You're talking just about us, what about you?" Tori questioned.

"That's another story, it's pretty clear that they know the whole kidnapping was to get ME and it would be weird if I were put with you thus you can't say we were together, you need to say that I was taken somewhere else" Jade commented. "I will appear the day after tomorrow and well, I don't look so nice so it'll be believable that they beat the hell out of me"

"But what's going to be your explanation for the kidnapping? And how are you gonna justify that you're free and alive?" Beck questioned.

"I will blame it on my dad, he doesn't need to know criminals for criminals to know him so I'll say that they told me he would be the lawyer in charge of a case related to them in the near future so they wanted to let him know what the consequences would be if he won the case" Jade explained and they thought about it.

"That's a good explanation" Andre commented.

"And about why you're free?" Robbie questioned.

"They hit me and had me tied for a long time but they didn't kill me because then they wouldn't be able to blackmail my father when the right time came. However, after two horrible days, there was a huge fire so they dragged me out to get me in a car and threw me out on the road" Jade explained. "I was tied and terrified so I walked towards the city and some cops found me, they took me to the hospital and then I was released…a happy ending" she said and they looked at each other.

"Wow" Andre said.

"That's a pretty elaborated story" Tori added "Do you think they'll believe you?" she asked and Jade shrugged.

"Why wouldn't they? They'll find the crashed van they threw me out of, I'm all beaten and I'll be very believable" Jade responded. "Just do what I say, everything will be okay"

"Okay then…"

Next day everyone except Jade went to the police station and did exactly what she had told them to, within an hour all their parents appeared and so did the reporters. Jade was in her apartment just watching the news and feeling relieved that the plan was going perfectly. "What do you have to say about this experience?" One of the reporters asked Tori.

"It was horrible but nothing compared to what they must've done to our friend, Jade" Tori said mortified. "Please, please let her go, please!" she said with a few tears streaming down her face and Jade smiled satisfied, they were doing very well.

"What did they do to her?" Another reporter questioned.

"They didn't leave her with us but she was in the same factory, we heard her scream when they were hitting her" Tori answered and the rest of them looked down sadly, they were being very realistic.

"I think that's enough for the questions" Tori's father said and the video ended.

"That was a heartbreaking declaration, Jade West's father, John West refused to say anything to the press but we'll keep you informed" The newscaster said and Jade rolled her eyes because not even knowing what had happened, her father cared about her.

Next day Jade put on the clothes she'd been wearing the day of the attack but broke them in some areas and made sure to look horrible, she had her hair all messy, some dirt and some dry fake blood on her lips. When she was ready she covered her face very well and went to the place she was supposed to be on, there she handcuffed herself and started walking around pretending to be confused and scared.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" A woman questioned concernedly when she saw her and Jade pretended to be scared so she started crying and stepped back. Within twenty minutes, a few cops were there and so was the press.

"Please, excuse us…" A cop said as he escorted Jade to the car because there were lots of cameras and she was still tied and hurt.

"What happened? How did you escape? What did they do to you?" Lots of reporters were asking her questions but she was just looking down scared so the police took her to the hospital.

"Miss West, are you sure that's all you remember?" A cop questioned and she nodded shyly, she was in a hospital room being treated and then her friends arrived.

"Jade, thank god" Beck said relieved.

"We were so worried about you" Tori added.

"Look what these beasts did to you" Beck commented angrily and the cops looked at each other.

"Okay, Miss West, we'll keep you updated…and don't worry, an officer will be right outside, you're safe now" One of the policemen said and she nodded nervously.

As soon as the cop left Jade's mortified face turned into a huge smile and she laughed satisfied so the rest of the gang shook their heads while they smiled as well. "I can't believe your plan worked" Tori commented.

"My plans always work…"

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, don't forget to review! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

"My plans always work" Jade affirmed and Cat nodded smiling.

"So now what?" Robbie asked.

"I'll be surrounded by reporters in a few hours but I will only talk to the police, I'm traumatized, remember?" Jade said and they nodded. "I've been here for several hours and my dad hasn't come…" she commented slightly upset. "What an asshole, he doesn't know the truth, to him and everyone else I'm a victim"

"Don't think about it" Beck said and put his arm around her shoulders but then the door opened and her father appeared with Brittany.

"Hello Jade" He simply said and she stared at him coldly.

"Oh you suddenly remembered I exist?" Jade asked back. "Bad news, daddy, they didn't kill me…for now" she commented ironically and he shook his head while staring at her emotionlessly.

"Jade, don't talk to me like that, I'm your father" Mr. West said seriously.

"I'm glad you remember" Jade responded and he rolled his eyes. "I could've died and you did not move one finger to stop it from happening" she said with a couple of tears streaming down her face.

"You can't know what I did" He commented.

"Yes, I can…I saw this woman on TV saying that you weren't willing to pay for my rescue and that you didn't care if I died" Jade commented referring to Brittany.

"I did not say that" Brittany affirmed.

"Yes, you did…maybe not the same words but you did say that" Jade responded.

"And how did you see it? You were kidnapped then, weren't you?" she questioned.

"They showed me, they let me see you and said that since you" Jade said and turned to her father. "Weren't willing to cooperate, they would need to persuade you by doing horrible things to me to send you the videos. Fortunately, there was a fire so we had to leave and they decided to throw me out on the road…" she lied and her father looked down.

"I'm sorry that happened but I did try to save you, I just didn't want to talk about it on national TV" Mr. West commented. "It would've been a way to let them know what I was doing"

"I don't believe you, you would've been very happy if I had died" Jade affirmed. "But whatever, I'm eighteen and I can take care of myself now…I don't need you anymore so get out"

"Jade…" He said but she looked to the other side.

"Get. Out" Jade ordered. "Just pretend they did kill me and live happily ever after with your precious wife, she is the only person you care about" she affirmed and her father sighed coldly before he and his wife left.

Jade looked down and wiped the tears away because she did not like to cry in public but they knew her relationship with her dad mortified her a lot. "See? He said he did try to save you" Tori commented trying to make her feel better.

"That's a lie, he just wants to justify himself because he knows what a terrible father he is" Jade affirmed. "But I like that, I want him to feel guilty…I'm in this situation partly because of him in the first place"

"How is your job his fault?" Andre questioned.

"I had to say yes because he never listened to me when I told him how horrible Brittany is, he always put her above me…always" Jade commented. "I needed to get out of that house before something worse happened to me and he never mentioned giving me some money…not even once, he didn't know I had a job, to him I could've been living on the streets but he didn't care to even get that information…This was the first time we spoke since I moved out"

The gang knew Jade had reasons to feel resentment towards her father but it still made them feel bad because that resentment affected her more than it apparently affected him.

Next day Jade was released from the hospital so Beck and her friends drove her to her apartment but as soon as they entered, Jade's heart stopped because she saw her boss standing inside. "Hey…" Jade said trying not to seem nervous.

"Hello, darling" The man responded.

"Guys, I think you need to leave…I'm gonna be a little busy today" Jade commented and they looked at each other. "The rent doesn't pay itself, I need to work and Mr. Sanders is one of my best clients so…" she said trying to make her boss think that they didn't know but he only chuckled.

"Enough for the act, Jade" He said coldly and she turned to him. "They know, don't they? You told them…" he commented and then calmly pulled out a gun so everyone stared at each other scared and the boys stood in front of Cat and Tori.

"Whoa, calm down, know what?" Beck questioned nervously.

"You know the rules, sweetheart" Jade's boss said and grabbed the back of Jade's head as he put the gun to it with his other hand.

"I didn't tell them anything" Jade affirmed.

"I saw what you did with Rojas and his workers, very impressing" The boss commented and started stroking her face with the gun. "But that doesn't excuse you, nobody breaks the rules and lives to tell about it" He affirmed and pulled down the lock so Jade stared at him terrified.

"I swear" Jade said.

"Oh and they'll have to follow you, you know that too, don't you?" The boss commented and they all stared at him just as terrified.

"No, no…please don't, just kill me if you want but-" Jade said, she didn't want her friends to die because of her.

"Please don't!" Beck exclaimed scared. "Don't kill her, she didn't tell us anything…If you want to kill someone, kill me"

"It's a gentleman's duty to please girls first therefore I'm gonna kill you so you don't see your friends die" The man affirmed and Jade closed her eyes ready to die.

"DON'T!" Beck screamed when the boss was about to pull the trigger and pushed Jade away from him so the man turned to him angrily and aimed the gun at him instead. "Go ahead" Beck dared but Jade stood in the middle.

"No, no, no, please don't kill them…or me, none of us, please" Jade said nervously but Beck pushed her out of the way.

"You know I can't do that, they know and you told them" The boss affirmed. "It'd be a danger to keep you all alive"

"She didn't tell us anything, the man who kidnapped us did" Tori informed and he turned to her.

"Tori, shut up" Jade ordered.

"No, no, he is going to kill us for something you didn't do and we didn't want to know" Tori responded.

"What did he tell you?" The boss questioned.

"That Jade pretended to be a hooker and tried to kill him" Tori answered and the man turned to Jade. "He beat Jade up in front of us and then some of them tried to rape Cat so Jade got crazy, she freed herself and killed everyone…she had to do it in front of us"

"If you kill her, you'll be losing a very good assassin" Andre added.

"True, but if I kill you I'll only be losing a burden, goodbye" The man said and pulled down the lock again ready to shoot Beck but Jade's scream stopped him.

"THEY'LL JOIN US" Jade screamed and he turned to her confused just like the rest of them.

"What?" The boss questioned.

"They'll become hitters too, that way they are not a threat anymore…Please, just give them a chance" Jade begged and the boss thought about it.

"That could work but do they want it? Do you want to be part of the company?" He questioned and they all looked at each other, Jade's face was telling them to say yes and they knew it was that or dying so they had to accept.

"Yes" Tori said.

"And will they be functional? You know people with moral values don't fit in with us" The man commented.

"They'll be good; they just need some training…just like I did" Jade affirmed.

"It's different, when we spotted you…we could see you were almost ready, we have some kind of sixth sense that tells us when we are facing a potential assassin" The man commented. "I don't feel the same with them"

"If you kill them you'll have to kill me too and I won't deliver anymore targets so this potentiality will go to hell just like the company" she said coldly and he smiled at her. "They can do it, I'm sure"

"Alright, I'll trust you…Take them to the training place, we'll see if they can be as effective as you are" He said and she smirked.

"Done"

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed it!**

 **Don't forget to review ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

As soon as Jade's boss left everyone turned to her and she took a breath. "Jade…we can't" Tori said nervously.

"Yes, you can" Jade responded. "It's either that or dying, you choose"

"I'm not capable of killing anyone" Tori affirmed. "And I'm sure Cat isn't either, none of us is…we are not like you" she commented and Jade raised an eyebrow at her.

"That's very clear, if you had been smarter you would have stayed the hell away from me, now it's too late" Jade responded coldly. "If you feel you can't do it, go after my boss and tell him to kill you before you bloody your hands"

"Jade, just try to understand us" Beck said.

"You too?" Jade asked madly.

"No, you know I'll do anything for you…I don't want that man to kill you or me so I'm gonna do it" Beck answered and she nodded.

"But what about us? What if we can't do it?" Andre asked worriedly.

"You can do it, everybody can" Jade affirmed. "When they put a gun to your head and you have to decide if the life of the person you're killing is worth your own life, you'll be able to do the worst things you can think of"

"I don't wanna experience that" Tori said sincerely.

"Too bad" Jade responded. "Stop being so dramatic, it's not the end of the world"

Next day Jade took her friends to the apartment and the bosses greeted them there. "Well, well… Hello dear" A woman in a suit said and kissed Jade's cheek.

"Hi" She responded and the woman, whose name was Ericka, smiled.

"I was told that you killed A LOT of men, including Rojas, and made sure to erase all the evidence, it was such a smart, clean job" Ericka complimented. "And I've made sure to reward you, darling, you'll find a VERY pleasing surprise next time you check your bank account…It's the least you deserve" she said and Jade smiled.

"Thank you" Jade said.

"I was also told that in the process your friends learned about us and that Mr. Maroni almost killed you…I'm glad he didn't, it would have been a mistake, you are very important for us" Ericka informed while stroking Jade's face and hair. "And I see we have new members, I hope you're all as efficient as Jade is"

"We'll try" Beck said and Ericka smiled.

"Perfect…follow me" The next few weeks the gang had to be in the training facility every day after school to learn new skills and even though they weren't so good, they could manage to use guns and be untraceable.

"Alright, it is time for you to do one of the more important tests…probably the most important, you will kill today" Ericka informed one day, it'd been some time since the gang had been training but they weren't sure if they'd be able to do it.

They all looked at each other nervously and Jade sighed, Ericka and the other men took the gang to a huge room and turned on the lights. There were seven men tied to a wall in some sort of shooting range where they were the targets.

"This is different from what you made me do" Jade commented. "I mean I did train here and the first person I killed wasn't in this room"

"This is easier and we knew you would do it but we also need people capable of killing with their own hands, we were testing you" Her boss commented.

"So you don't think we can do that?" Tori asked and Ericka smiled.

"You'll be capable of doing it in some time, but we need you ready now and well, when we hired Jade, she was…different, you must know her" Ericka commented and Jade raised an eyebrow at her.

"Different?" Jade asked slightly offended and Ericka chuckled.

"Don't give me that look, young lady, you know what I mean" Ericka said. "I'm not saying you're some crazy psychopath who enjoys killing but we watched you for a few weeks, we saw you training and we knew you would be able to get through the biggest test with some pressure" she commented and Jade chuckled.

"Oh you mean by putting a gun to my head?" Jade questioned and Ericka shrugged.

"Yes, that was the only way to uncover all your potential, we knew you'd be able to kill but you needed to know it too" Ericka responded and Jade sighed, she didn't even know how she felt about the fact they thought she had potential to be an assassin. "You're a lot like me when I joined this business so I'm glad you discovered how good you are" She said and Jade looked at her and then at her friends slightly ashamed.

"But we are not here to talk about that, we're here to test your friends, so are you guys ready?" Ericka asked the gang.

"Who are those people?" Tori questioned.

"They're criminals, they've all done something bad so don't feel guilty, they deserve it" One of the men responded but they were all nervous.

"And why are there six people? It's just five of us" Beck commented and Ericka smiled at Jade, who stared at her confused for a second but then she understood what she wanted.

"Because Jade is going to give you a little demonstration, go ahead, dear" Ericka said and handed Jade a gun, she simply sighed and started walking towards the shooting line trying to pick one of the men. The gang was just watching carefully how Jade stood in front of the third man, who was just closing his eyes scared.

Jade simply aimed the gun at him and pulled the trigger, she shot the man right in the forehead so Ericka started clapping slowly while the gang stared at the body appalled. "Perfect as always" she said and turned to the gang. "Your turn"

Tori was the first to go and she wanted to do it but it was very hard, she really didn't feel she was capable of killing a person. "What are you waiting for? You've been holding that gun for almost three minutes" Ericka commented annoyed.

"I…I can't" Tori said and Jade rolled her eyes while the bosses stared at each other.

"DO IT!" Ericka ordered but Tori could see the man crying and she couldn't bring herself to pull the trigger so Ericka got upset. "It's his life or your life, he's killed dozens of people, you'll do the world a favor…PULL THE TRIGGER" She screamed

"I CAN'T" Tori screamed with tears in her eyes so Jade stood next to her.

"Tori, do it…just do it" Jade demanded but Tori was shaking her head, Ericka nodded at Jade and she looked at her mortified but she had to do what her bosses said so she put her gun to Tori's head.

"Jade, no!" Beck said and Tori started crying more.

"Do it" Jade ordered while holding the gun to Tori's head but she wasn't obeying.. "I'm gonna count to three, if you don't shoot, you're dead" she threatened.

"Jade, please…" Tori said crying her eyes out and Jade took a breath.

"Jade, don't do it" Cat said scared but she ignored her.

"One"

"PLEASE!" Tori screamed with endless tears running down her face.

"Two"

"Jade…" Tori said and Jade looked down, she turned to Ericka and she nodded.

"Three…" Jade finished and pulled down the lock so Tori panicked and she simply started shooting nonstop while closing her eyes and screaming. When she finished the man had about five shots all over his chest and Tori felt extremely guilty, she collapsed on her knees and started crying her eyes out so Jade sighed.

"It's okay…" Jade said and hugged her. "You did very well" she said while rubbing her head but Tori was too exalted.

"You wanted to kill me…" Tori said and pushed Jade back. "How could you do that to me?"

"I didn't want to but if you didn't kill that man, I had to kill you…it's how it works, you can't leave this room without passing the test" Jade informed and Tori looked down.

"Exactly, but don't worry, dear, you passed…You just need some practice and you'll get used to it" Ericka commented while Jade helped her to stand up.

The rest of the gang had similar problems but they knew the consequences of not shooting so they ended up doing it. The last to go was Beck and he felt he was ready but when he was aiming the gun at the crying man, he weakened and put the gun down.

"What are you doing?" Jade questioned.

"I can't do it" Beck affirmed.

"Yes, you can" Jade responded. "Beck, please"

"No, I'm not going to kill anyone…Shoot me, I understand" Beck commented and Jade looked down worriedly.

"You need to do it" Ericka said but Beck shook his head.

"Beck, do it…I don't want them to kill you" Jade said worriedly.

"I can't, Jade, just kill me…it's okay, don't feel guilty" Beck said and Jade shook her head. Ericka simply sighed and nodded at the men.

"Alright, so you don't care about dying, right?" Ericka questioned as two men walked towards him but they didn't touch him, they grabbed Jade instead. "But what about her?"

"What are you doing?" Jade questioned confused as the two men dragged her away from Beck.

"Shut up" One of them said and slapped her.

"STOP!" Beck screamed as the men hit her.

"Ah" Jade screamed when one of them kicked her stomach.

"Tell them to stop" Beck demanded.

"Listen, boy, she is good but everyone is replaceable, if you don't shoot that man we'll kill her right here" Ericka commented as the men put Jade on her knees and made her look to the floor while holding a gun to the back of her head.

"No, please don't" Beck begged and Jade started crying.

"One" Ericka counted and Jade thought he wouldn't be able to do it so she simply started taking breaths to calm down.

"Two" Beck didn't feel strong enough to do it but he looked at Jade and he knew he couldn't let them kill her.

"Three" The man unlocked the gun and Jade closed her eyes, a couple of seconds later the echo of the shoot fulfilled the room and the gang closed their eyes terrified but when they opened them, they saw Beck putting down the gun and the two men who were holding Jade were dead on the floor right next to her.

"Oh my god…" Ericka said shocked, she hadn't seen that coming, no one had. Jade opened her eyes and realized she was alive so she started crying and ran to hug Beck, who immediately hugged her back but he was still in shock.

"Is that enough proof?" Tori asked.

"He killed two of our members, not the target" Ericka said and Jade grabbed the gun from Beck's hand right before she turned to kill the remaining target.

"There you go, you fucking bitch" Jade said angrily as she wiped the tears away and Ericka stared at her surprised. "How could you do that to me? They almost killed me!"

"We needed to pressure your boyfriend, Jade, it was nothing personal" Ericka responded and Jade shook her head while smiling ironically.

"When I put a bullet between your eyes, I promise it won't be personal" Jade responded.

"Don't threaten me, kid" Ericka said coldly.

"Then don't you EVER threaten me or my boyfriend or my friends again either" Jade responded angrily and Ericka took a breath.

"I think we both need to calm down" Ericka said. "The important thing is that you're alive and all your friends passed the test, they're officially part of us and therefore, they'll get targets"

"Okay" Jade said trying to calm down.

"But we can't fully trust them yet so you'll have to accompany each one of them until they all deliver" Ericka ordered and Jade nodded. "Perfect, you may leave now but check your mail tonight because we'll send you all the information"

* * *

 **Please review, guys!**

 **The story is getting little to no reviews :(**


	17. Chapter 17

Later that day they were in Jade's apartment just drinking some tea and trying to calm down. "That was terrifying" Robbie said sincerely. "I don't think I can do it"

"You have no choice" Jade responded.

"Jade, were you really gonna kill me?" Tori questioned sadly and Jade took a breath before turning to her.

"Tori, stop it" Jade said.

"No, tell me…Would you have been capable of killing me?" Tori insisted and Jade looked down thinking about it.

"I am capable of everything" Jade said coldly and Tori stared at her sadly. "But no, I didn't want to pull the trigger…you just had to believe I did" she commented and Tori thought about it. "Either way, if you hadn't pulled that trigger you would've died…just not by my hand, I guess"

"When they grabbed you, I panicked" Beck commented frankly.

"So did I, that wasn't supposed to happen" Jade responded. "That bitch owes me so big for that"

"She said you have to accompany us to our targets" Cat commented and Jade nodded.

"Yeah, I will" She said. "But you have to pretend I'm not there, you need to do it all yourselves" A few seconds later all their phones started getting notifications so they checked their mails and sighed. "Good news, girls, your first target is a together mission…The three of us will go" she informed and Tori and Cat smiled relieved.

"I have to kill a smuggler" Beck informed.

"A businessman" Andre said.

"A scientist" Robbie finished and they looked at each other.

"Those are easy" Jade commented. "Beck, yours is tonight so we have to get ready"

"I don't want you to come, it might be dangerous" He said.

"It will be dangerous, that's why I'm going" Jade said. "Besides, those are my orders…You can't do this by yourself, it's kind of a big fish" Beck wasn't so sure but then the phone rang. "Hello—yes, he is here" she said and put it on speaker.

"Listen Beck, there was a mistake in your assignation…It's too dangerous for a first time, Jade can take care of it" Jade's boss said. "But don't worry, you'll help her"

"How?" Beck asked.

"You'll pretend to be a pimp, her pimp…she will be a prostitute, Jade knows that act very well" The man commented and Jade rolled her eyes.

"Nobody will believe he is my pimp" Jade affirmed.

"An outfit and good acting can do anything" Mr. Maroni said. "And you guys better be convincing because this mission is dangerous, Jade, do a clean, quick job…The man you're going for is violent and strong, if you don't control the situation from the beginning he could hurt you…for real and in a lot of ways, you know what I mean" He warned and Jade exhaled nervously.

"Yes" Jade said. "How?"

"You two will appear in the bar and Beck will try to do some business with _the rat_ , that's his nickname but his actual name is Richard, he will like you, Jade and Beck will be happy to give you to him… You'll go to a room and you'll do your job, okay?" Mr. Maroni said.

"Okay…"

"Beck, it is very important that you pretend to be an asshole, you need to be rude to Jade, even violent… The skull is into abusing girls so he'll be happier to take her in if he thinks she is a victim, understood?" The man ordered and Beck nodded. "Good, now go do your job and don't screw up; also be prepared because chances are he won't be alone"

Beck and Jade got ready and as soon as the gang saw them, their mouths dropped. "Oh my god" Tori said shocked. Jade was wearing old looking stockings, a very short V neck shiny dress, high boots and a cheap fur scarf around her arms, she was also wearing a short blonde wig but it was a little messy and she was wearing heavy makeup but the most shocking part of her face was that she'd made herself look tired, she had added dark circles around her eyes and the bruise on her lip their late bosses had made her was perfect but she added another one and made it seem like she'd tried to cover it with makeup.

Jade had also drew injection marks and some bruises all over her arms and made her nose look slightly red, she was trembling a little and anxiously playing with her fingers so she really did look like a drug addict and a victim of abuse. Beck, on the other hand, was wearing a fake mustache; his hair all pulled back, a fake earring and some other pieces of jewelry. He was wearing dark jeans, a gray t-shirt and a long black coat with black combat boots.

"You guys look…horrible" Andre said but Jade simply stared at him nervously while trembling so they looked at her confused. "Jade, why are you acting like this?" he questioned chuckling, it really seemed she wasn't acting. "It's not time yet, we know you can do it"

Beck simply stared at her as she acted shy and scared and their friends looked at each other confused. "Stop it right now" Beck ordered coldly and Jade looked down still trembling so he grabbed her arm. "Look at me! Look at me" He demanded angrily and everyone stared at each other not understanding why they were acting like that.

"Please…" Jade said about to cry and he grabbed her jaw so she started crying and Andre pulled him away.

"Stop it" He demanded and Jade broke out laughing so Beck chuckled as well and they high fived.

"You shouldn't have done that" Robbie said.

"Yeah…don't do that, it almost seemed you had actually taken some drug and that Beck was an actual asshole" Tori said and they smiled at each other before he kissed her forehead.

"I need to look this awful and he needs to seem an abusive beast, that bastard will try to rape me and he won't see it coming…he'll be dead before he realizes" Jade affirmed and they exhaled.

"Good luck" Beck and Jade showed up in the bar, which was a very ugly place full of smoke and drunk men touching the obviously underage waitresses. Beck made sure to keep Jade right in front of him so no one would lay a finger on her and when they arrived to the door, they simply took a breath and got into character before Jade knocked.

A forty year old looking man opened and stared at them coldly. "Who are you?" He questioned.

"Call me George" Beck responded. "I came here to talk to the rat, is he here?"

"Depends on what you want" The man said.

"I'm here to talk about business, man to man…I think I can be of help to you, rat" Beck said and the man smiled a little because he'd realized it was him but then he turned to Jade, who was looking down nervously.

"Okay, come in…" He said and they did but Jade turned to the door again.

"I…I'll wait outside" She said while trying to breathe normally but she couldn't stop trembling.

"No, don't go, sweetheart, what's your name?" The rat, whose actual name was Richard, questioned.

"Lucy…" Jade said shyly and the man smiled.

"You're so pretty, Lucy, let me see you" He said and made her turn around slowly to see her body. He smiled at the other three men in the room while biting his lip and Beck felt his blood boiling but he smiled as well.

"You like her?" Beck questioned and grabbed her face to make her look up so the man would be able to see her better.

"She sure is pretty, age?" He questioned.

"Seventeen but she's officially twenty, just so you know" Beck informed and the man smiled.

"Perfect…" He said while stroking her cheeks as she looked down nervously. "How much for her? This place needs a new addition and I think this beauty would be perfect" he commented while Jade played with her fingers nervously still trembling.

"We can talk about it" Beck said and Richard nodded while staring at her from top to bottom. "You can 'verify' how good she is, don't worry…it's on me" He offered and Richard smiled.

"I've already worked today" Jade said and Beck turned to her angrily.

"What did you say?" He questioned coldly.

"Please, I'm tired…please" Jade begged and he suddenly grabbed her jaw hardly so she started crying.

"Don't, don't…You do what I say when I say it, you know that" He said angrily while lots of tears streamed down her face.

"Please, stop…you're hurting me" Jade said scared and he threw her to the ground violently so she cried more.

"And I will hurt you more later, you and I will have a long session tonight" Beck informed and she stared at him terrified.

"No, no…I'll do it, please don't punish me again" Jade begged and he grabbed the back of her head to make her stand up.

"If you behave, I'll give you your dose and send you to bed but if you don't, you know what's gonna happen, don't you?" He threatened while she stared at him scared and she nodded. "Good, now go do your job" Beck ordered and pushed her away.

"Don't worry, George, I'll punish her for ya" Richard said and grabbed Jade's arm. "See you in a few; you can start talking with my colleagues" He commented and pushed Jade into a room which was almost empty, there was only a broken mirror and a bed but everything else was very old and dirty furniture. Beck was very worried and he also felt horrible for treating Jade so badly even though he knew it was acting.

"That girl is a cutie" One of the men commented. "I think I wanna test the merchandise first too" He said and Beck smiled.

"Of course, as soon as she's done with him you all can have a slice…she can handle it" Beck responded and they smirked. Inside the room, Richard was being very violent and rude with Jade, he grabbed her hair and made her fall on her knees as he sat down on the bed.

"Blow me first" He ordered and Jade nodded pretending to be scared but as soon as he looked up she stared at him angrily and started calculating her next moves. She started unzipping his pants so he closed his eyes and she smiled because that was her chance, she took a very thin but sharp knife from her boot and stabbed his chest with it. As soon as he felt the stab he opened his eyes but it was too late, she simply pulled it out and stabbed him again while smirking at him.

The body dropped dead on the bed and Jade stood up grossed out by his blood on her hand. "Ugh" She cleaned her gloves with his jacket and simply waited in the room looking at herself in the mirror and resting on the bed for a few minutes to make it believable.

About fifteen minutes later Jade walked out of the room and nodded at Beck but before he stood up, two of the men did and walked towards her so she got into character again. "Where are you going so fast, baby? You still need to be tested by us" One of them said as he pushed her back until he had her to the wall.

"No, no…please" Jade said pretending to be dizzy but the two men had her trapped and she was staring to get nervous because they were touching her all over and trying to kiss her. Beck was anxiously watching and thinking of a way to kill them but the man next to him had a gun.

"Easy, baby, easy…You'll like it" The other man said and the one next to Beck chuckled.

"Poor thing, you really destroyed her" He said and laughed so Beck stared at him coldly. "Too bad for her because I'm fucking the hell out of her as soon as those two are done" He commented and Beck felt an intense need to punch him to death.

Beck could see Jade really wasn't able to defend herself because the two men were way bigger and stronger than her and the clock was ticking, they were getting way too handsy and she was scared by that point so Beck made a decision. He quickly stood up behind the man and broke his neck in less than two seconds, then he grabbed his gun and simply shot one of the men who had Jade, the other got distracted and Jade saw her chance to finish him so she started stabbing him until his body dropped dead.

"Oh my god" Beck said and Jade immediately ran towards him so he hugged her. "I got so scared for a moment, those two had you and they…"

"They couldn't hurt me, that's all that really matters" Jade affirmed.

"But if I hadn't been here…" Beck said mortified.

"You were, don't think about what could've happened…we need to get the hell out of here before someone else comes, okay?" Jade ordered and Beck nodded. "Okay, let's go…"

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Pretty please don't forget to review, i love seeing your thoughts! :)**

 **Also, there are two new stories up: Mafia & New love. **


	18. Chapter 18

Next day Jade went with Andre to kill the business man so he dressed up very nicely and she pretended to be his assistant. "I'm glad you accepted my request to see you" Andre said politely while shaking hands with the man in his office.

"My pleasure, it's always good to meet new investors…especially such young ones, you must be a tiger for business" The man commented and Andre shrugged smiling.

"This is my assistant, Lily" Andre informed and Jade smiled nicely at the man.

"Nice to meet you, Lily" He said and she nodded.

"Anyway, I need to hurry because I have another appointment so could we get to the contract?" Andre questioned and the man nodded.

"Of course, let me…" The man said and started looking in his desk for the document so Jade nodded at Andre and he pulled out a gun with silencer, before the man could realize he had a shot in his chest so his head dropped on the desk and Andre exhaled nervously.

"Oh my god" Andre said shocked.

"That was very good!" Jade complimented. "Now we need to get the hell out before someone comes in and sees the corpse…Come on!" They managed to exit the building through the back door so no one saw them and they made it back to the apartment without problems.

That same day Jade had to accompany Robbie to a lab and they saw the target standing in the corner writing some things down on a notebook. "Hello there" Jade said and the man turned to them.

"What are you doing here? People aren't allowed to be here, get out" The man responded and Jade pushed Robbie forward a little so he would know it was time.

Robbie pulled out the same gun Andre'd used and shot the man but he only injured his stomach and Jade rolled her eyes. "I…Help…" The man said while holding his bleeding belly but Robbie was too freaked out to do anything.

"Shoot his head" Jade ordered and Robbie closed his eyes to try to do it but there were no bullets left. "God…" she said annoyed and pushed Robbie out of the way so she could stand next to the man, he tried to touch her but she simply grabbed his head and twisted it so he dropped dead.

"Oh my god…You…we did this" Robbie said scared and Jade rolled her eyes as she grabbed his arm to make him walk out of the lab. When they got to the apartment their friends were there waiting to know what had happened so they immediately asked. "So? How was it?" Tori questioned.

"This idiot screwed up, I had to finish him" Jade commented annoyed as she threw the gun on the sofa and Robbie looked down ashamedly.

"Jade, don't be so hard…it's not as easy for some as it is for you" Beck said and she sighed. "At least he tried..."

"Yes but next time I won't be there and he can't screw up, that's the problem" Jade responded. "I'll tell my boss you did it but Robbie, if you fail on your next target it'll be over, they'll kill you" She affirmed and he nodded scared.

"I won't…"

"Good, so now girls, are you ready for our date tonight?" Jade questioned and they looked at each other nervously.

"I guess" Tori said and Jade nodded.

"What are you gonna do?" Beck questioned curiously.

"We will all be hookers" Jade responded smiling. "Some rich men are going to have a little reunion in one of their houses and of course, company is always needed" she said.

"How many? Are you going to kill them all?" Andre asked.

"I don't know there should be five or six but we only have to kill four of them" Jade informed. "However, we'll probably have to finish them because they'll see us"

"I'm nervous" Cat said sincerely.

"You should be but you'll do just fine" Jade responded trying to be nice and Tori exhaled.

"Okay, let's do it…" The three girls dressed up very provocatively and wore wigs, Jade gave Cat and Tori their respective outfits and they felt weird in them.

They had to dress up as a certain character so Jade assigned one to each of them. Tori dressed up as a school girl so she wore a short white t-shirt with a red necktie, a short red school skirt, long white socks and black heels. She wore a blonde wig and Jade styled it in two low ponytails with a ribbon on her head. "Oh my god, I look so…hot" Tori said while staring at herself in the mirror and Cat giggled as Jade finished with her.

"Done" Jade said and Cat stood up to look in the mirror. She was the nurse so she was wearing a short white dress with a red cross on her chest, white long stocks, white heels, a brown wavy wig and the nurse hat.

"I look so weird" Cat said and stared giggling.

Jade was the cop so she wore tight black V neck romper with a belt on her waist, handcuffs handing from it and the police sign on her chest, high heels, a dark red straight haired wig and the cop hat.

"Jade, you look…so hot too" Tori complimented.

"That's the point, they asked for roleplaying…" Jade said while finishing her makeup. Once they were all ready, they came out of the room and the three boys' mouths dropped.

"Oh my god" Andre said shocked.

"You guys look so…different" Robbie added.

"Yes, you do" Beck said.

"Stop looking at us like that, you perverts" Tori said and they immediately covered their eyes so the three girls started chuckling while putting on their coats.

"We'll see you later" Jade said and started walking towards the door followed by Cat and Tori. Jade drove them to the house of the meeting, which was in a very fancy zone, and rang the bell, a few seconds later a tall man in a suit holding a glass of whisky opened the door and stared at them confused.

"Who are you?" He questioned and it was obvious he was a little drunk.

"We were required to come here tonight to give you our…service" Jade said and smirked, the man stared at her confused but then she opened her coat a little and he looked at her body smiling. "It's okay, we can leave if you want…" she said and tried to turn around but he grabbed her arm.

"No, no, please stay…I just remembered" The man said and the three girls walked into the house. There were five men playing cards and drinking but then they turned to the girls. "Look, we got some company" The owner of the house, whose name was Alexander, said and they all cheered so the girls looked at each other smiling. Tori and Cat were terrified and Jade was nervous that they might screw things up but they had to get through the act.

Jade took her coat off and threw it on the sofa so Tori and Cat did the same and all the men got excited. "Yes!"

The girls had to sit around with them and let them touch their bodies a little while they played cards but they wanted to rush things, especially Cat and Tori, they couldn't handle being in that situation.

"Let's play a game" Jade suggested and they all turned to her. "Get in pairs and do the hand strength game thing, the person who wins gets to be arrested by me or cured by Anna or to punish Lisa back in one of the rooms" she said while biting her lip and they smirked.

"That seems fair" Alexander said and they all got in pairs, the girls knew who their targets were so they hoped they would win so things would be easier and fortunately, two of them got in different pairings but the other two were together.

"This is pairing one, tell me guys, the one who wins will go to the room with which of us?" Jade questioned and Alexander smiled.

"You, darling" He said and she smiled.

"Perfect, pairing two?" She asked and they looked at Tori and Cat.

"Hard decision but we'll take the teacher's pet" Another man said and Tori tried to smile.

"So we get the nurse, perfect" a man from the third pairing said. The pair who had picked Jade was the one conformed by the two targets so she was thinking of a way to get them both to go with her without risking Cat and Tori to do the same with the other two men.

"Go!" Jade said and the six men started playing.

"Make them lay down and close their eyes, get on top and massage them so they relax, then break their necks…I taught you how" Jade whispered to Cat and Tori and they nodded. "You can do it, be quick because if you fail it'll be over, they'll overpower you"

"Okay…" Tori said and the second pair finally got a winner, fortunately, it was the target so she smiled and he grabbed her hand.

"You've been a bad girl and you deserve to be punished" The man said smirking and Tori smiled but she was freaking out inside as they made their way towards the room.

Cat's target also won the game and he grabbed her in his arms so she stared at Jade terrified but she nodded at her. "You can do it" Jade lip said and Cat took a breath while the man took her to a room.

"Come on, guys, you're taking too long" Jade commented. "I want to have fun, I might as well just take one of the losers" she said and they shook their heads.

"This asshole…come on!" Alexander said as he tried to overpower his friend but he was strong as well.

"You know what? This is a tie" Jade said and they stopped playing to look at her. "I'm gonna have to arrest both of you, gentlemen" she informed seductively and started playing with her handcuffs so they smiled at each other. "Follow me…" She ordered and the two men immediately started walking after her so she felt satisfied, everything was going perfectly.

In Tori's room, the man kept kissing her so she was having hard time getting him in the position she wanted but after a few minutes she managed to get on top of him. "I'm gonna be a bad girl" she said and he smirked.

"Yes, baby, be a bad girl" He ordered excitedly and she smirked while unbuttoning his shirt.

"Close your eyes" she whispered while touching his face gently and he did, she knew that was her chance so she took a breath and put her hands around his head nervously. The man was relaxed so she only had to do what Jade had taught her and it worked because the man didn't react after that. "Can you hear me?" she questioned scared but he didn't respond so she exhaled relieved. "Oh my god, I did it…alone"

Tori simply started walking around the room waiting for Jade to appear because that was the instruction. In Cat's case, the man had agreed to lay down and she was on top of him but when she tried to twist his neck, she didn't put enough strength into it so he immediately opened his eyes. "What the hell are you doing?" he questioned angrily and she panicked.

"Nothing, nothing" Cat said scared as he pushed her off him.

"You tried to kill me, you cheap whore" He said madly and tried to stand up but Cat panicked and broke the lamp on his head. The man immediately dropped unconscious and Cat started crying terrified because she didn't know what to do. After a few minutes she decided to go to the next room to see if she could find something to kill him with but she saw Tori inside and immediately ran to her.

"I failed, I failed" Cat informed crying and Tori stared at her nervously. "I hit him with a lamp but he is not dead"

"Oh my god, come on…we have to finish him" Tori said and both girls went back to the room. The man was still unconscious on the bed but he was starting to wake up so Tori hurried to get on top of him and broke his neck while Cat covered her eyes. "It's okay, don't worry…He is gone" she said and hugged her friend, who immediately hugged her back. "Let's just wait for Jade…"

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Don't forget to review! :) Please!**


	19. Chapter 19

In Jade's room, she had the two men all over her kissing and touching her so she was getting really annoyed. "Easy, boys…" she said and stepped back while grabbing the handcuffs. "I'm gonna have to handcuff you because you've been very, very bad" she said seductively and they bit their lip while looking at her. "On the bed now!"

Alexander and the other man got on the bed and Jade got on it too to handcuff them to each other but making sure to put the cuffs through one of the bed's tubes so they wouldn't be able to move off the bed. "How are we supposed to do this handcuffed?" Alexander questioned and she smiled.

"No questions asked, I'm the authority" She responded and started taking their ties off so they got excited but then she started putting them around their heads to cover their eyes.

"Hey, wait…" The other man said confused and tried to pull the tie down so he would be able to see but she stopped him.

"Don't you prefer to touch this?" She asked as she put his hand right below her breast and he started stroking her. Alexander didn't complain because what she was doing was exciting but she was just smiling satisfied because it would be an easy job. "Sh, sh….relax" she whispered and let the man keep touching her while she leaned towards Alexander a little, she simply pulled the tie down and it went from being around his eyes to his neck but she started pulling it very hardly and he chocked.

Alexander tried to stop her with his other hand but he couldn't and he ultimately died. The other man was too focused on feeling Jade on him and touching her so he didn't notice what was happening, he could feel movement but he imagined Alexander wanted to touch her as well. "Yes, baby…" The man said and Jade simply pushed his hand off her body violently so he got confused and uncovered his eyes.

When the man opened his eyes, he saw Jade still on top of him and when he turned to the side he saw Alexander looking at him with his mouth open and the tie around his neck so he immediately panicked. "Oh my god, Alex!" The man said terrified and turned to Jade, who simply twisted his neck before he could say anything else. When she was done, she stood up and took a breath before exiting the room.

"Jade!" Tori whispered and Jade turned around to see Cat and Tori looking out the door so she walked towards their room and saw the man dead on the bed. "Are we done yet?"

"Yeah" Jade informed. "That was easy, wasn't it?" she asked and they shook their heads.

"I don't wanna do this again" Cat said sincerely and Jade sighed.

"We have to go…" She said.

"But there are three men there" Tori commented.

"Two, I already delivered the other so there's only two men out there" Jade responded. "I'll take care of it, okay? Just come and act normal"

"Hey guys!" Jade said as she and the other girls came back into the living room so the two remaining men smiled.

"Where are the others?" One of them asked.

"Recovering, they'll be here in a few" Jade responded. "Wanna keep playing?" She teased and they smirked at each other.

"Of course, come here" One of them said and pulled Jade close to him to start making out. Cat and Tori started stroking the other man and he smiled because he had both of them but then he got a notification on his phone and pushed them back a little to check it.

Jade pushed her man, whose name was Charles, down to make him sit on the sofa and sat on his lap while they kissed. Cat and Tori simply went to the kitchen to get some water and a few seconds later the other man, whose name was Alan, walked back into the living room followed by John West. "I'm so glad you could make it, buddy, we're having such a wonderful time" Alan commented while staring at Jade's back as Charles touched her all over and John smiled uncomfortably because he wasn't into prostitutes.

"Chloe, baby…Someone is joining the party" Alan said and Jade turned her head around to see who it was but as soon as she saw her father, her smile dropped and so did his mouth.

"Jade…" He said completely shocked and she looked down ashamedly.

"You know her?" Charles questioned and kissed her cheek while stroking her legs and Mr. West looked down angrily, Tori and Cat came out of the kitchen and saw Jade's dad so their mouths dropped and turned to the other side so he wouldn't see their faces.

"I have to go" John said coldly and began making his way towards the door.

"No, wait" Jade said as she ran after him but when she grabbed his arm, he pushed her away.

"Don't touch me" He ordered angrily and shook his head while looking at her from top to bottom with a disgusted expression. "You're dead to me" he said and walked out so she looked down sadly.

"Hey, babe, come back…he'll call you again" Alan said and kissed her neck from behind.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP" Jade screamed madly and turned around madly, she stuck her nails in his neck and pushed him to the wall violently, she hit his head against it pretty hard waiting for him to finally die but then Charles stood up.

"You fucking bitch, stop" He ordered angrily but she was so mad that she didn't even care; she took a knife from the table and threw at him. Alan dropped within seconds and Charles started bleeding to death because she had stabbed his neck.

"God…" Tori said shocked by how violent Jade could be. "Are you okay?" She questioned because Jade was only looking down with lots of tears streaming down her face after she'd killed the two men in less than a minute.

"He hates me" Jade said and sighed. "He thinks I'm a whore"

"It's okay, you can explain it" Cat said trying to make her feel better.

"What am I gonna tell him? No, dad, I'm not a prostitute…I kill for a living" Jade said and kicked the little table. "We need to go" They were careful not to leave any evidence and Jade drove them back to her apartment.

"Hey, what happened?" Beck questioned because it was obvious Jade was very affected.

"Jade's dad appeared in the house, he saw her" Tori informed and Beck's mouth dropped.

"It's okay, it'll be okay…we can explain it" Beck affirmed and hugged Jade but she shook her head.

"No, he hates me now…more than ever" Jade said and all the sudden the bell rang so they all turned to it nervously. Robbie checked who it was through the tiny hole and his eyes wide opened.

"It's your dad" He said to Jade and she looked down not knowing what to think.

"Go to my room and stay there" Jade ordered and they did, she wanted to face her father alone and she needed to explain things to him.

Jade opened the door and saw her father staring at her coldly; he simply walked inside without saying a single word and looked around. "How did you get here?" She questioned.

"I followed you…So this is where you live, this is why you're selling yourself" He said disgusted and she looked down.

"Dad, let me explain…" Jade started but he cut her off.

"Explain what? Explain that you preferred to become a prostitute so you would be able to keep your luxurious life rather than to work in something less… shaming?" He questioned and she shook her head.

"It's not what you think" she said.

"The last thing I expected when I went to that house was to see you about to have sex with one of my colleagues" He commented coldly. "Do you realize how embarrassing this is? Now they know my daughter, MY daughter…Jade West, is nothing but a whore" He affirmed and a couple of tears streamed down her face. "I've never been more ashamed of you in my entire life, I regret having you…If your mother knew she would feel the same"

"Please stop" Jade said sadly, what he was saying really did hurt her a lot.

"No, I need to tell you how I feel about you…I need to get this rage out because I don't want to get home to my wife like this, she doesn't deserve to feel bad because of you" He commented. "I should've listened to her, I should've sent you to a full time school where you could only get out when your parents allowed you…Look what you've become, Chloe" he said and she stared at him completely heartbroken. "That's your new name, isn't it?"

"No, my name is Jade, Jade West, your daughter" She responded.

"No, no…You're not my daughter anymore, if I could change something about my life, I would make you disappear" He informed and she looked down with lots of tears streaming down her face. "You're my biggest regret and disappointment in life, today more than ever"

"Dad, please…stop" She said crying.

"I didn't know prostitution left this much money but I'm glad you found your vocation, Chloe" He commented. "And please don't call me dad, from now on I'm only Mr. West for you"

"Don't do this" Jade said while shaking her head. "I'm not a prostitute, I swear" She affirmed and he chuckled.

"I saw you!" He exclaimed. "And look at you now, nice wig and outfit"

"Believe me, it's not what you think…but it's worse" Jade commented and he stared at her not understanding.

"What could possibly be worse than knowing your daughter, a person you raised surrounded by everything she needed, became a prostitute at god damn eighteen? You are almost a kid! GOD, JADE WHY?" He questioned angrily and grabbed her arms so she started crying more while shaking her head.

"It's not like that, dad…I needed the money, Brittany was going to hurt me and I needed to get out" Jade informed and he chuckled.

"You're trying to blame this on my wife? It's time for you to take responsibility for your actions" He commented.

"I HAD TO MOVE OUT!" Jade screamed. "You always believe her, she drugged me…I never take drugs, dad, I swear…she did it so you would take my car, she wanted to get rid of me"

"Stop it, you became a whore because that's the only thing you can do, of course…what else could be expected from you?" He commented disgusted and she glared at him angrily, she was so mad that she didn't care about the consequences of what she was about to do.

"I have never slept with a man for money in my entire life" Jade affirmed. "You want to know what I do, daddy?" she asked smiling and he stared at her coldly. "I kill people, that's what I'm good at" she affirmed and his face immediately changed.

"What?" He questioned shocked.

"That's right!" She said smiling. "It's true that I dress as a prostitute but that's only to trick my targets into believing I'm one, what I do is far worse…I kill them, I killed every single one of your colleagues tonight" she informed and he started shaking his head.

"No, no…Jade, you're kidding" He said shocked and started shaking her by her arms pretty violently. "TELL ME YOU'RE KIDDING!"

"NO! I'm not kidding, that's what I do and yes, the pay is real good…" Jade commented and he let go of her so he could cover his face and assimilate her words.

"You can't, Jade, no…no" He said completely appalled while she stared at him chuckling.

"Yes, Mr. West, yes… But you know, I never wanted this" Jade said sadly and he turned to her. "I only wanted you to love me the way I am, I wanted you to support me but you always put that woman above me and this is the only way I have to survive" she commented.

"Don't blame me for this, Jade, it's your responsibility" He affirmed coldly.

"I know, I'm not denying it…I was stupid enough to say yes in a moment of desperation because I knew that if I didn't get out of your house, something bad could happen to me and believe me when I say I regret doing it" Jade said sincerely. "But it's too late, I can't quit now and you'll have to live knowing your daughter is a murderer"

"My job is to put criminals like you in prison…I can't believe you did this to me" He said disappointedly.

"I also can't believe you gave me up so quickly, you never even called me after I left to see if I needed something…" Jade said sadly. "I could've been living on the streets and you didn't care…but I don't understand why it surprises me when that's how it's been since I have memory, it is true you hate me and regret having me but that's not news, is it? You've always known"

"Don't try to make me feel guilty for this" He responded emotionlessly.

"I'm not, you know it's true" Jade commented. "I guess we both made mistakes, dad, your mistake was to have me and my mistake was to say yes to these people but it's too late to go back"

"Yes, it is" He said and she sighed as he walked towards the door. "Jade…" Mr. West said and she turned to him hoping he would try to fix things. "I might not be able to go back in time and not have you but I am able to pretend it, you're officially dead to me! That's what you deserve, don't ever come near me or my wife or my house again…I hope not to see you again, goodbye" he said and closed the door so Jade immediately started crying and her friends came out of her room, Beck went straight to hug her as tightly as he could and she hugged him back while crying her eyes out.

"He hates me, Beck, he really does" Jade affirmed while hugging him and he stroked her hair.

"It's okay, it'll be okay" He said trying to make her feel better but they had heard everything and it was obvious he meant what he had said.

"My mom will hate me too" Jade said and looked down while breaking the hug. "And they have reasons to, I'm a horrible person…I've killed so many people, Beck, do you understand?" she questioned anxiously and started shaking her head while trembling and crying.

"Jade, you need to calm down…You are going to pass out or something" Andre commented worriedly.

"I'm a killer, I'm a killer…" Jade said several times while she breathed fast and they looked at each other confused, it was like she'd suddenly realized what it meant to be a killer even though she'd been doing it for a while. "I deserve to die"

"No, no, Jade, don't say that" Beck said and put his hands around her head to make her look at him.

"He said it, he said…I deserve, I deserve...i should be dead" Jade said very exalted and pushed Beck back hardly, she stepped back a little and grabbed the gun from the sofa next to her so they immediately panicked.

"Jade…" Beck said worriedly and she started shaking her head while crying.

"I'm sorry; I got you into this…" She affirmed and Beck tried to walk towards her but she aimed the gun at him.

"Don't, don't…" She warned and kept walking back.

"Jade, give me the gun, it's okay, baby" Beck said smiling at her but she shook her head while lots of tears streamed down her face and aimed the gun at her head. "Don't, don't, Jade, give me the damn gun" he ordered but she only stared at him sadly and pulled the lock down.

"I'm sorry…"

* * *

 **:(**

 **Yeah, sad, i hope you guys enjoyed it!**

 **Please review, please!**


	20. Chapter 20

"I'm sorry…" Jade said and closed her eyes as she pulled the trigger.

"NO!" Beck screamed terrified but she did it anyway. However, nothing happened so she opened her eyes disconcertedly and kept pulling the trigger but the gun had no bullets left.

"Come on!" Jade screamed in frustration as she desperately tried to shoot herself but then Beck put his arms around her.

"NO, NO, GET OFF ME!" She screamed while trying to free herself but he was only hugging her and pushed the gun off her hand. "I HAVE TO DIE, GET OFF ME!" Jade screamed madly and did a trick to make Beck turn over her and drop to the floor hardly.

"Ah!" He said as he hit the floor and she quickly walked back, she opened the door to the balcony and tried to get over railing to jump off but Beck embraced her from behind again. "No!"

"GET OFF!" Jade screamed trying to get his hands off her but he pulled her back inside and Tori closed the door.

"Sh, sh, it's okay, it's okay…" He said and she broke out crying again as she collapsed on her knees but he never stopped embracing her. "It'll be okay" Beck affirmed and kissed her head.

Tori and Andre injected Jade something to calm her down and a few minutes later she fell asleep so Beck grabbed her in his arms and took her to her bed. "At least she's gonna sleep all night" Tori said as they all stared at her. "Beck, this was serious…She pulled the trigger, she wanted to kill herself for real"

"I know" Beck responded and took a breath.

"Thank god, we didn't re-load the gun after my target" Robbie commented.

"We can't be with her every minute of the day, what are we gonna do to stop her next time?" Tori questioned. "She was about to jump off the balcony, she has one here too"

"I don't know, I think she had a breakdown tonight because of what happened with her dad but…I don't know if she will try again" Beck commented worriedly. "As for now, I'm thankful the gun wasn't loaded and that we were here to stop her from using a different method"

"It was so scary to see her desperately pulling the trigger" Cat commented sadly and Beck sighed. The gang went to sleep to the guests' rooms but Beck stayed in the room with Jade watching her, he didn't want to take any risks.

"It really did hurt you what he said, didn't it?" Beck asked her sadly as she slept and stroked her face. "But you need to know that deep inside he didn't mean it, and even if he did, you are worth so much, Jade, you don't deserve to die" He affirmed and she moved a little so he thought she was waking up but she continued sleeping.

Next morning Beck left very early but told the rest of the gang to always keep an eye on Jade, he just needed to talk to Mr. West so he showed up in his house.

"What are you doing here?" Mr. West questioned coldly when he saw Beck standing right outside his door.

"I came to talk about your daughter, I think you should know something" Beck responded.

"I don't have any daughters" John affirmed and Beck smiled while shaking his head.

"Yes, you do" He responded. "I came here to tell you that last night, right after you left her apartment, Jade tried to kill herself…" Beck informed and Mr. West's face immediately changed.

"What?" Mr. West questioned confused.

"What you heard, right after you left she had a breakdown, she started crying and saying she deserved to die because you'd told her so" Beck informed and Mr. West looked down remembering what he'd said. "She grabbed a gun, aimed it at her head and she pulled the trigger" he informed and John's eyes wide opened.

"She pulled the trigger? Is she dead?" He questioned nervously.

"No, fortunately the gun wasn't loaded but she didn't know that…she kept pulling the trigger desperately trying to kill herself and then she tried to jump off the balcony, we had to sedate her" Beck informed and Mr. West covered his mouth while imagining the horrible scene. "I thought you deserved to know what you caused" He said coldly and John looked at him.

"I didn't tell her she deserved to die" John affirmed.

"I think that's how she interpreted your 'You're dead to me, that's what you deserve'" Beck commented coldly and Jade's dad sighed.

"Where is she now?" He questioned.

"In her apartment with our friends, they're watching her because we don't know if she will try to do it again" Beck answered. "However, it is very clear that last night she wasn't playing…she attempted to kill herself for real and hadn't we been there and had the gun been loaded, she would be dead now" He commented and John looked down feeling guilty.

"Maybe I talked too much" He said. "I just needed to get all my rage out; last night I found out my daughter is an assassin"

"Of course and you preferred to hurt her more than ever before rather than to upset your wife" Beck said coldly and John shook his head. "Anyway, I just thought you should know…and maybe consider changing your position" He commented and simply walked back to his car leaving Mr. West with mixed feelings.

When Jade opened her eyes she saw her friends all around her so she covered her face. "What are you doing here?" she questioned.

"We are taking care of you" Cat responded.

"Where is Beck?" Jade questioned when she realized he wasn't there.

"He went out to get some groceries" Tori lied and Jade chuckled.

"You're a terrible liar" Jade said and stood up, she took a breath and walked out of the room so they all followed her. "What are you doing?"

"He told us to keep an eye on you" Robbie informed and she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Jade, what you did last night was serious…You could've died" Tori said seriously and Jade looked down.

"I know" She simply responded and walked towards the kitchen to have breakfast. A few minutes later Beck entered the apartment and Jade immediately turned to him. "Where were you?" she asked.

"I went to see your father and I told him what you did" Beck responded and she stared at him upset.

"You did not" she said coldly.

"I did, he deserved to know what he caused" Beck commented and Jade shook her head. "But you better not try to do it again, Jade West, I'm serious" He said coldly and she looked down.

"I'm sorry, I was just…I had a moment of madness" Jade said.

"That moment of madness could've killed you" Beck responded. "Just so you know, I can't trust you right now so I'm going to be with you all the time until I'm convinced that you won't do it again"

"This is ridiculous" Jade commented.

"Maybe but it'll keep you alive" Beck said and she rolled her eyes while peeling a banana.

"And what did he say? Did he get sad that the gun wasn't loaded?" Jade questioned.

"No, I think he actually got worried" Beck answered.

"You're lying" Jade affirmed. "He would be very happy if I died"

"No, I could see he wouldn't…He was just angry" Beck commented. "I think if you explain how things really are, he'll understand"

"He will never believe Brittany is the bitch she is and as long as things are like that, no matter what I say he will hate me" Jade said completely convinced.

"Believe me, Jade, I think you should go talk to him today that he is more calm" Beck said. "I have a good feeling, I think it'll work" Jade thought about it and after a while she finally decided to follow Beck's advice.

"But first, I need to shower and change, I'm still dressed like a stripper…I can't believe you guys didn't even take the wig off" Jade commented and they looked at each other.

"Sorry…" Tori said and Jade continued eating her banana. Later that day Beck drove her to her father's house and they rang the bell but when the door opened, Brittany appeared.

"Dear god, what are you doing here?" She questioned clearly annoyed.

"I came to see my dad" Jade said.

"Just stay away from us" Brittany demanded rudely.

"That's what you've always wanted, isn't it?" Jade asked. "I just want to know what I did to make you hate me so much"

"That's easy….You exist" She responded and Jade chuckled a little. "But that doesn't matter anymore because you're gone for good and I'm glad it happened this way, I wouldn't have liked to go further to get you out of my life"

"Go further? You drugged me!" Jade exclaimed and Brittany shrugged.

"Your father needed to see how you really are" She said. "But just so you know, if you hadn't left on your own feet I had different plans, wanna hear them?"

"Sure" Jade said, she wanted to know how much further Brittany would've gone.

"Well, one of my plans was to drug you again right before you drove somewhere just so you would crash and hopefully die" Brittany said and Jade's smile dropped. "If that had failed, I thought I could invite some friends over, sedate you and let them play with you in your room…That way your father would've found you in bed with them and kicked you out, he would've seen the whore you really are" she commented and Jade shook her head not believing her ears. "And lastly, if that didn't work I was planning on poisoning you slowly, it would've taken a couple of months but you would've died"

"Oh my god, you're crazy" Jade said seriously.

"You were willing to make some assholes rape Jade to get her kicked out? And you want to cause her death? What kind of sick person are you?" Beck questioned disgusted.

"I would've done the world a favor by killing off this assassin" Brittany responded as she stared at Jade from top to bottom despectively. "It's not like someone was going to miss you"

"Shut up" Jade said coldly. "Fortunately, I am far away from your reach, darling" she commented and Brittany nodded.

"Yeah, so stay there and don't ever come back to my house" Brittany said and tried to close the door but Jade stopped her.

"I came here to see my dad and I'm not leaving until I talk to him" Jade informed coldly.

"He doesn't want to see you, Jade, when will you understand? He wishes you'd never been born, he hates you so much…Today when he learned what you did last night, he was actually very sorry you didn't load the gun before you pulled the trigger" Brittany affirmed and Jade looked down sadly, she didn't know if she was lying or not but her dad's words replayed in her head and made her believe that what Brittany was saying was true.

"That's not true" Beck affirmed.

"Yes, it is" Brittany responded. "He would be very happy to learn you're dead, you're dead to him anyway, so why don't you do the world a favor and kill yourself for real this time? Everyone, including your father, will be glad to know you're burning in hell" She affirmed and a couple of tears streamed down Jade's face.

"That's not true" Mr. West said as he appeared behind Brittany, whose eyes immediately wide opened.

"Honey, how long have you been here?" She questioned nervously.

"From the moment you opened the door."

* * *

 **Yeaaaaah!**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, please please don't forget to review! :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**This is the last chapte r!**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the story, i'm kinda disapponted it didn't get as many reviews/readers as i expected but i enjoyed writing it and i'm glad you guys did as well!**

 **Enjoy and please review! :)**

* * *

"From the moment you opened the door" He informed and took his wedding ring off. "Get the hell out of my house, I want to divorce…You damn psycho"

"What?" Brittany questioned shocked and Beck smiled satisfied while Jade watched completely surprised how her father kicked his wife out of the house. "You can't be serious, we love each other…It's Jade, she wants to ruin our happiness!"

"I can't believe how blind I have been to not see the kind of snake you are" John said frustrated. "Stay away from me, my house and my daughter" He ordered as he grabbed her arm and pushed her out of the house.

"This won't stay like this" Brittany threatened madly and started walking away. Mr. West simply took a breath and looked at Jade, who was looking down and wiping her tears away shyly.

"Jade, look at me" John demanded and she slowly looked up to see him.

"I should go…don't worry, you won't have to see me again…" Jade said and tried to turn to the other side but he stopped her by embracing her in his arms.

"How could you try to kill yourself? Don't ever do it again, Jade West, ever!" He said with a couple of tears streaming down his face and kissed the top of her head. Jade didn't even know how to react but the only thing she felt like doing was crying so that's what she did. "I would've died if that gun had been loaded"

"I'm sorry" Jade said as she cried into her father's embrace.

"No, I'M sorry, I should've believed you…I should've known Brittany was like this, I can see why you were scared of staying now" He commented. "But you need to understand something, Jade, no matter what I've said or how I've acted, I've always loved you…You're my only child, I just haven't shown you how much you mean to me" He said and she broke the hug.

"Don't lie…You've never liked me, you didn't try to rescue me when I was kidnapped" Jade affirmed.

"That's not true, I did everything in my power to investigate that man and I had a plan to rescue you, honey, I just didn't want to give it away to the press" He affirmed. "How could you think I would simply watch you die? What Brittany said about me denying giving them money wasn't true, I never said that…I would've given them every dollar I own if it meant saving your life but I trusted my plan would work"

"Are you being honest?" Jade questioned.

"Completely" He said and Jade looked down feeling worse because that meant she was the one who'd made the worst mistakes.

"I'm sorry" Jade said sincerely. "I should have never said yes to those people, I was an idiot… or maybe I'm actually a bad person, maybe Brittany is right and I'd do the world a favor by dying" she commented

"Don't say that ever again" Her father demanded. "It is true that you should've said no but given the circumstances, I understand why you did it"

"I tried to quit, I didn't want to kill anyone at first but they made me and they threatened me…If I quit, I die" Jade informed and her father sighed. "I don't know what to do; now my friends are part of it too…all because of me"

"How many people have you killed?" He questioned seriously and Jade looked down.

"Why does it matter?" she asked.

"I want a number" He insisted and she sighed.

"I don't know; many…above sixty I believe, I don't know, I stopped counting a while ago" Jade said sincerely and he closed his eyes in frustration because that was a very high number. "I know, it's horrible…and the worst part is that I'm used to it, dad, I can kill a person now and feel no remorse"

"Don't say that" He ordered. "Do you enjoy doing that? Does it excite you to kill?" He asked and she shook her head. "Then you're not what you're trying to believe you are, you're not a psychopath"

"Then what am I?" she asked.

"You once were a scared girl in a dangerous situation, now you are a dangerous woman in a scary situation" He responded and she thought about it. "But you want to get out of it, don't you?"

"Yes, but they won't let us go…ever" Jade affirmed.

"There's always a way, we'll figure it out, okay?"

"Okay…" Jade said.

"And what do we have to do?" Beck asked.

"First, I need you to tell me everything about them" John demanded once they were inside in the living room.

"They're a mafia, dad, they have contacts everywhere…the targets are given by the government" Jade responded and he exhaled worriedly. "It's impossible to hide from them"

"Maybe we could negotiate" He said.

"How?" Jade asked.

"I have many contacts in the government, maybe we could talk about it" John answered.

"If they learn I told you about it, we are both dead" Jade affirmed.

"No, don't worry…that won't happen" He affirmed and all the sudden Jade's phone rang. "Pick up, on speaker" he ordered and Jade did.

"Hello" Jade said.

"Hey Jade, Mr. Maroni told us that all your friends lived up to our expectations and that you killed all the men in the house last night" Ericka said gladly and Jade looked at her dad nervously because those men were his colleagues.

"Yeah…" she said.

"I'm glad, they had it coming" She said and Mr. West just listened carefully because he was almost sure he recognized the voice from somewhere. "Anyway, you know we pay per person, not mission so you'll be properly rewarded as usual, darling"

"Thanks" Jade said emotionlessly.

"What's wrong? You sound…strange" Ericka commented.

"I'm just tired, I had to witness two murders yesterday and then I killed four men, what did you expect?" She asked.

"I expect you to rise and shine because you got a new target" She said and Jade closed her eyes annoyed.

"Who is it?" Jade asked.

"Robbie, you lying bitch, he didn't deliver…YOU did" Ericka said coldly and Beck and Jade looked at each other scared.

"Who told you that? It's not true" Jade responded.

"Of course it is, we know everything" Ericka informed.

"Oh really, Ericka?" John asked and Jade felt her heart beating faster, that was the end.

"Who is this?" She questioned confused.

"You don't recognize my voice, dear, we've attended a lot of government dinners together" Mr. West commented and there was silence. "You hired my daughter to kill for you; do you not know that I hate treason?"

"John?" Ericka asked.

"Bingo!" He said.

"Jade is your daughter?" She questioned surprised and he chuckled.

"Please don't pretend you didn't know" He responded.

"You know what? It's too late to be her father, she's one of us now" Ericka affirmed.

"No, she isn't…You forced her into that world but she wants out and guess what? You'll let her out" John affirmed.

"What makes you think that will happen? Jade is a very valuable item to us" She commented.

"She is not an item, she is a person…my daughter and she is no longer part of your organization" He informed. "Listen, here's what we are gonna do, we won't tell anyone about this but you will never contact Jade or any of her friends again and don't you dare hurt us" John threatened seriously. "I swear to god if something happens to my daughter or me or anyone close to us, I will make public your little government-orchestrated net of assassins, which by the way is considered organized crime and is an international illegal activity…You don't want to have press from all around the globe, the UN and many world leaders with their eyes on you, do you?"

"No" Ericka responded.

"Great, so that's how it'll be…From now on, you have to pretend you never met Jade or her friends and we won't tell on you so you can keep executing your government orders freely" Mr. West commented. "And remember; do not dare hurt any of us"

"Jade's earned enemies, what if someone who isn't us does something to her?" Ericka asked and Jade looked at her father worriedly.

"You'll have to pay the consequences anyway, if I were you I would become her shadow only to make sure she stays alive and well for the rest of her life" John said coldly. "I already gave instructions so it's better if nothing happens to us, am I clear?"

"Yes" Ericka said emotionlessly.

"Good, I hope to see you again in upcoming dinners, Ericka, goodbye" He said and hung up on her.

"Oh my god" Jade said shocked.

"Done, you're free" He informed and she smiled not believing it.

"Are you sure she will follow your orders?" Beck asked.

"Completely, she knows I don't play around and I have some pretty heavy contacts" John informed. "She doesn't want international pressure; it wouldn't be good for the country or their business…She won't risk the whole system for a person"

"I can't believe it" Jade said excitedly. "But…god, if I'd known you could do this…dad, I could've left long ago"

"There is no 'would have', the important thing is that you're free now and so am I" He responded.

"You?" Jade asked confused.

"Brittany, she was slowly ending with my life and I did not see it until today" He answered and Jade sighed. "We both made mistakes, darling but it's time to start over, don't you think?"

"Yes" Jade said and he stroked her cheek.

"And I think we should start by bringing you back to this house, would you like that?" He asked and she nodded so he smiled and so did Beck, he knew what that moment meant to Jade. "I love you, baby"

"I love you too, dad" As they had accorded, Jade moved back to her house but now it was only her and her father, they were trying to build a nice relationship now that Brittany was gone. Mr. Maroni never contacted Jade or any of her friends again but they kept the money they'd earned. Beck and Jade continued working on their relationship to make it perfect and even though they still fought at times, they loved each other so they knew things would always go back to normality. Jade learned a lot about herself in the months she worked for the company, now she knew she could be as cruel and ruthless as the worst of monsters but that dark side she'd experienced more closely didn't bring her as much joy as living her actual life, with friends and peace, the dark side of her only brought her angst, fear and regret so she was happy to know she would never have to use a pseudo for that reason again.

…unless it was necessary…

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the ending!**

 **Please review! :)**

 **And don't forget to check "Mafia" and "New love" out if you haven't yet ;)**


End file.
